A Hunter's Lament
by Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos
Summary: The wars were over and Percy was suppose to have a peaceful life and future with Annabeth. But the with the lost of his first love, Percy disappears for two years only to come back as a Assassin, a warrior trained by Chaos to fight against a foe far more ancient than Gaea herself. Teaming up with Artemis and her Hunters, Percy looks for revenge to get peace from a life of war.
1. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, Assassins Creed, Assassins Creed II, Assassins Creed Brotherhood, Assassins Creed Revelations, Assassins Creed III, Fable III, Avatar The Last Air bender, Avatar The Legend of Korra, Halo, Immortals, and The Patriot.******

**A/N: Since a lot of people have been doing a Percy x Artemis fanfic I've decided to write one as well. But be warned, this is darker than the rest.**

_**The Hunter's lament**__**  
**__**Chapter One**__**  
**__**The Return**_

_**(Artemis pov)**__**  
**__***somewhere in northern Europe***_

Burnt flesh, that's the first thing that went into my nostrils as my Hunters and I arrived at the outskirts of a Denmark village. The entire village was burnt to the ground save for the mass mound of bodies piled up at the village square, their bodies still smoldering in the flames so only their blackened bones remained.

Thalia crouched down and examined some footprints indentured on the ground, "Chimera, ten hours since its last been here."

I nodded and walked over to the remains of a mother and her child holding each other before their time came, "Are there any survivors?"

Thalia shook her head, "None my lady. We scouted the whole village and not a living soul. The Chimera did its job well."

"I don't think this was all the Chimera's doing."

Both Thalia and I turned to see my favorite sister walk towards us in her battle gear, "I fear that we have a demigod doing this."

"Lady Athena," Thalia bowed and smiled, "It's an honor to have you with us on the hunt."

"Ditto," I said and hugged my sister, "What brings you here by the way?"

Athena sighed, "Father, Poseidon, and Hades are having their annual meeting for the search of Percy. It's been two years and still no sign of him. When they heard of the Chimera attack, they went to the Oracle to see if that might give them a clue about his whereabouts and this time, they got the answer they were looking for."

Thalia stuttered, "You mean...the demigod that set the Chimera loose on the village might be-"

"Yes Thalia," Athena shook her head and sighed sadly, "It might be Percy."

"There could be an explanation to this Athena," I said as I placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder, "We don't know for certain if this rogue demigod is Perseus or not."

"You're right Artemis but who else could it be? If not Percy then who?"

Deep down, I knew she was right, who else could it be?

I kept silent, pondering my thoughts until one of my hunters; Phoebe sprinted towards us with her bow in hand, "Lady Artemis, Lady Athena, and Lieutenant Thalia. The wolves have captured the Chimera's scent; it's not far from here. If we leave now we may be able to catch up to it and avenge the people of this town."

Athena brandished her spear and shield and narrowed her eyes, "Let's do this."

She took off running after Phoebe while Thalia readied our bows and followed after them. Soon the rest of the Hunters followed suit as we entered a nearby woods. We raced through the trees until the sun began to set and the moon began to light the night sky as we neared a creek to stop and rest.

Phoebe knelt down and petted one of the wolves as it drank from the stream of water, "The scent grows stronger here, we must be close by."

"Nicely done," I looked over at Athena who was scanning the woods for any ambush, "Anything sis?"

She shook her head and sheathed her spear inside her shield,  
"Nothing but its presence is near. We must set up a trap for it and the demigod now before they catch us off-guard."

I nodded and began directing my Hunters to take positions in the trees and bushes around the creek. After several minutes of hiding, we were ready for our ambush.

Athena and I hid in the tallest tree and waited with our weapons out as the unmistakable scent of venom and fire drew closer and closer to our position. Slowly, I notched an arrow on my bow and drew it back gently as the first image of our prey emerged through the trees. Its lion head roared and spewed out flames while its ram head leaned down to drink from the stream. Its serpent tail swung in the air effortlessly to keep guard from any attack from behind.

My breathing evened as I took aim at the creature and fired my arrow. It sailed through the air and impaled itself in the Chimera's body making it roar in pain. Then the rest of the Hunters fired their own arrows peppering the monster with endless accurate arrows. The monster kept howling in pain but that soon ended when Athena leaped from the tree branch we were on and drove her spear straight into the maw of the lion's head.

The Chimera twitched violently before falling down in a heap and finally dying. Athena grunted and yanked her spear free from the lion's mouth, "Good riddance."

I jumped from the tree branch and landed next to her in a kneeling position, "Looks like you were wrong about a demigod letting the Chimera loose."

"That or he escaped and left the Chimera to detain us," she sheathed her spear and growled, "A wise strategy I must say."

Before I could answer, a woman's voice echoed from the woods to our left, "You may have defeated my son but the worst has yet to come."

Echidna cackled and showed herself, her reptilian body glowing in the moonlight. Thalia readied another arrow and fired it at her but she quickly caught it and snapped it in her hand, "Daughter of Zeus, it isn't wise to shoot at the mother of all monsters."

"That's the reason why I shot that arrow at you," replied Thalia with a smug look.

"No matter, once my master arrives, he will know what do with you."

Athena narrowed her eyes at Echidna, "And this master of yours, does he happen to be a demigod?"

Echidna smirked, "As a matter of fact yes. He is a demigod, the oldest demigod throughout the ages! He has returned to reclaim this world to avenge his father's demise!"

Both Athena and I looked at each other confused, she couldn't have meant Percy. Before we could question her any further, a vortex appeared right next to Echidna. All of us readied our bows and arrows as a young man wearing black robes and armor emerged from the dark swirling vortex. He was at least six feet tall and ripped with muscle; his entire body was cladded in armor from head to toe and covered with robes. He had no weapons but I had a feeling that he could make his weapons appear when he needed them the most.

What got me the most was his aura, he radiated with unimaginable power. Whoever this demigod was, he surely wasn't Percy.

The demigod looked at us through his helmet and chuckled, "So these are the famous Hunters of Artemis and the Goddesses Athena and Artemis. It's a pleasure to meet you all before I kill you."

Athena scoffed, "Foolish boy, immortals cannot be killed!"

"Oh but I beg to disagree Lady Athena," the demigod snapped his fingers and the scythe of Kronos appeared, "This is what remains of your Grandfather after he was defeated and sent to Tartarus again. He was attempting to rise again but I couldn't have him ruining everything after preparing for fifteen millennia's."

"Impossible...Kronos couldn't possibly be gone," stammered Athena. It took a lot for her to stammer, apparently this was a lot.

The young demigod laughed and snapped his fingers making the scythe disappear, "It's been a pleasure meeting with you all but we must get going. Busy, busy, busy with planning to take over the world."

I raised my bow and arrow and aimed it at the center of his body, "If you think that we will simply let you escape then you are wrong. The wild is my domain and you are my prey."

"Very well, I will play by your rules Goddess of the Hunt," the young man glanced at Echidna who grinned evilly in return, "Release the hounds."

Echidna roared and clapped her hands together creating a shockwave of sonic sound as the woods began to echo with howls unheard of before. Sounds of rustling emanated everywhere as twenty black figures leapt into the air then landed in front of Echidna and the demigod with a soundless thud. They stood seven feet tall with black metallic fur all over their bodies. Their fangs were razor sharp but strangely the bone was tinted with silver as well as their claws. From the waist up, they were muscular with a wolfish head and blood red eyes. To make things more complicated, all around them crackled with little streaks of lightning, dark lightning.

"I'm sure you will love hunting these Artemis. Farewell, for now."

"No!" I aimed and fired my arrow as they both disappeared through another dark vortex, my arrow passing through the dark smoke as it failed to fly into the vortex before closing.

Slowly all the wolf creatures snarled as they began to close in on us. Quickly we found ourselves trapped in a circle as they tried to lunge at us while keeping them at bay with our arrows. One tried to lunge at Thalia but it was quickly met with an arrow to the face. More of them tried to sneak in attacks but our arrows would shut down any opportunity to feast on us, the only thing was that we can keep them back forever. Then of happened, one of the beasts managed to break into our ranks and attack us from the inside. Left and right were Hunters being dominated by the wolf creatures until only Athena, Thalia, and I remained standing.

The rest of the hunters were being held by their throats as the monsters roared in triumph, their claws mere inches away from their faces.

Thalia kept switching her aim to different monsters but didn't fire, "Artemis what do we do? I can't get a clear shot!"

"Hold your fire Thalia, don't do anything to provoke an attack," I said as I kept my bow and arrow aimed at the beast that had Phoebe by the neck, "Any ideas Athena?"

"I'm trying to come up with a solution but I don't think these beasts will wait," Athena gripped her spear tighter than usual as she tried hard to come up with a plan.

The monsters on the other hand didn't have any problems in waiting for solution. They howled into the wind and brought their free claws up to slice the faces of the Hunters off but they never got the chance to as an eagle cry rang out through the woods, the monster who was holding onto Phoebe's throat stopped and sniffed the wind as if it was trying to look for something by its scent.

A loud twang of a bow firing an arrow was heard as one of the beast exploded into pieces. Two more sounds of arrows being fired and two more wolf creatures exploded.

I looked at Thalia to ask if this was her doing but she had her bow aimed at the ground while her face showed bewilderment. My eyes focused to what was happening in front of me again as two more beasts exploded from accurate exploding arrows. But who and where they were fired from was still a mystery.

Suddenly the arrows stopped firing from which ever direction they were coming from. Only sixteen wolf creatures remained as they grew agitated and weary of the woods surrounding them. A soft clank of metal rolling broke the cease fire as a round object no bigger than an apple rolled up to one of the monsters. I watched confused as it picked the metal ball up and sniffed up before trying to bite it. A small beep was heard as one of its sharp teeth ignited something in the ball causing it to explode in its mouth. The other wolf creatures roared in rage as they watched their now headless brethren slump to the ground lifelessly.

Athena silently mumbled, "What is going on here? Who is attacking them?"

Before I could offer an answer, the sound of footsteps running was heard on our left. We turned just in time to see a white robed hooded figure jump out from out the bushes and pulled out a Greek sword and a strange looking tomahawk from his weapons belt before slamming into a nearby wolf creature with his knees. The hooded figure rolled and sprinted with inhuman speed towards one monster and ducked as it swung at him. He quickly stood back up and drove the tomahawk in his left hand through the monsters stomach then spinning around it and slashing its back with his sword. The hooded figure then back flipped as another wolf creature lunged at him from behind. During mid-flip, he slashed downward with his sword across the back of the monster that charged him then raised his tomahawk up to block another sneaky wolf creature that tried attacking him from the left. Before the monster could react, he yanked his tomahawk back causing the beast to lurch forward while slicing it in half with his sword. He then threw his sword at an unsuspecting wolf creature before darting off into the woods again.

The remaining creatures were on high alert and in frenzy as five more of their kind laid dead on the ground in less than a minute. Suddenly one of the remaining wolf creatures yelped as a harpoon like hook protruded from its chest then yanking it into the woods. Seconds later, the monsters severed head rolled out into the open then followed by its headless body.

A gush of wind swept through the area as the white hooded killer, emerged from the trees again this time with his hands weaponless as he charged into battle once more. He thrusted downward with his hands and palmed one of the wolf creatures in the chest before using the monsters body to spring of onto another monster. He reached out and the sound of metal slicing through flesh was heard as the beast fell to its knee's slowly while clutching his throat as if he was cut there. I then noticed that underneath the white hooded warrior's wrists were two seven inch blades that retracted whenever he would open his hands wide. He kept attacking the monsters with his hidden blades as they fell one by one until there were only four left.

He retracted his blades then stood still as the remaining four wolf creatures circled him warily with the jaws hanging open. For several seconds, the wolf creatures circled around him trying to see where it be weaker for him to defend an all-out attack but after seeing what he did to their brethren, they didn't want to risk a suicide attack.

Apparently one of the monsters grew restless at waiting and lunged at him from the right. The white hooded warrior glanced to his right then stepped out to the side with his right foot and punched forward as the ground beneath him shot up and slammed into the monsters head. The wolf creature in front of him attacked after he moved to right off the other one that was hit in the face by the earth below him. The hooded warrior ducked and spun around until he was facing the creatures back and thrusted his left hand forward in a pushing motion as a strong gush of air blasted the wolf creature into a nearby tree. Without waiting for the last two to react, he twirled gracefully in a circle and used the water from the creek to freeze one of the creatures in place.

Now only one remained as it growled and skirted around him with its teeth barred open. The warrior simply smirked and swayed his arms from top to bottom in a circle before unleashing a surprise attack of fire. The red flames scorched the last remaining wolf creature until all that was left were its burnt bones that were quickly turning into ashes.

He let out a puff of air through his lips and looked over his shoulder to take a good look at us. While doing so, we took this given time to observe him as well. From head to toe he was covered in a white with a navy blue trimmed cloak that had a colonial revolutionary war look to it. On his shoulders were shoulder pauldrons made of a strange metal while inside his cloak, he wore the chest plate of a Roman Legionaries General that was the same material as his shoulder guards while underneath the armor was a blue Greek tunic. His black pants had two long knives strapped around his thighs while his brown boots were covered in metal grieves. But that was only his clothing and armor; his weapons were a different story. Strapped to his back was a bow but with no quiver full of arrows while strapped around his midsection was a utility belt and an array of throwing knives. On both sides of his hips were two flintlock pistols while hanging from his left hip was the tomahawk that he used to kill the wolf creatures with. It wasn't like most tomahawks since the handle was slightly longer than most tomahawks were and the shape of the blade was far from any Native American design. The last thing to be looked at was his gauntlets; they were the most intriguing out of his weapons. It covered most of his forearms but they were very thin and weightless. Underneath both gauntlets were the two hidden blades that would slice out then retract back in with a flick of his hand. Also noticeable was the insignia on his gauntlets, '/\' the same design as the blade of his tomahawk.

If was as if he was going to war, but to war with what?

He kept his line of sight focused on us as we tried to see into his hood but it must've been enchanted so only his nose down would show. Slowly he broke his gaze towards us and walked over to one of the bodies that had his sword sticking out of its chest.

Our ears were suddenly filled with the sound of metal sliding out of flesh as he yanked his sword free and sheathed it right next to his tomahawk before turning to face us once again.

But just as he turned, my hunters and I as well as Athena pointed our weapons at his chest, "Who are you?"

He stood there not moving an inch as he glanced at the sky for an answer, eerily someone provided him with an answer. From the east came the rising sun as my brother Apollo raced through the sky with his sun powered sports car. My brother banked to the left and began circling us before landing next to us safely.

He got out of the car with usual attire of modern day clothing and Ray Ban sunglasses as he walked over to us smiling, "Little sis! So glad you called!"

I growled and narrowed my eyes at him as he stopped in front of me, "For the last time I am not your little sister and I did not call you, he did."

I pointed over at the hooded warrior and Apollo did a double take on him, "Whoa dude, nice Connor outfit! Been playing a lot of Assassin Creed III lately haven't you?"

The Assassin cocked his head to the side and shrugged then pointed at my brothers Maserati spyder and made a driving motion.

Apollo laughed, "You wanna drive the sun?"

The Assassin shook his head as if to say no. He then pointed at me, Athena, Thalia, the rest of the Hunters, then himself before pointing to Apollo's car and making the driving motion again.

"You want me to drive you and the Hunters?" Apollo asked confused, "Drive you guys to where?"

He sighed then made a lightning bolt by shooting out lightning from the palm of his hands then with his sword, he drew the letters on the ground below: O, L, Y, M, P, U, S. Olympus.

"Olympus," Apollo said and looked at the Assassin, "You want to me to take you and the Hunters to Olympus and speak with Zeus?"

The Assassin nodded and sheathed his sword only stay quiet once again.

Athena stepped forward with her shield clenched tight in her left arm, "Why do you need to speak with Zeus? What business do you have with my father?"

His reply was simple, the gesture for "lips are sealed". Athena glared and stepped closer to him until they were toe to toe, "I said, what business do you have with my father, Assassin."

The Assassin only shrugged and began making his way towards Apollo's car as Athena huffed in annoyance, "Is anyone else suspicious about him meeting our father?"

"Honestly I understand your concern sis but he did save us," I said as I made my bow disappear, "It isn't always that I give credit to a man. This one seems...different."

"Maybe it's because you have a thing for him," whistled Apollo but he was quickly zapped by lightning by Thalia's spear, "Jeez I was just kidding, no need to electricity me."

"I do not have a thing for the Assassin, he just seems...familiar...like I knew him," I looked at Athena who seemed to understand my meaning, "Thalia get the Hunters ready to travel, we have to talk to father and the council of our little encounter here."

*Mt. Olympus*

A few minutes later, we arrived at Olympus as the inhabitants of the Greek capital began to arise for the day's beginning. Me, Athena, Apollo, Thalia, and I as well as the Hunters made our way towards the throne room while the Assassin trailed behind us silently.

Nymphs, Satyrs, woodland creatures, wind spirits and more bowed all around us as we passed by, but looked up in shock and confusion as the white hooded Assassin followed us to the golden bronze doors of the Throne room.

Gently, we eased the doors open and eased inside while Athena, Apollo, and I morphed into our forty foot god form.

Zeus, who was in a conversation with his brothers, noticed us walk in and raised his hands for everyone else to quiet down, "Seeing that Apollo, Athena, and Artemis is finally here, We shall go on with the meeting."

To my father's left stood Poseidon who changed in the course of two years. Then again, we all changed when that day came.

"Today marks the first anniversary of Percy's disappearance and the first death anniversary of our architect, Annabeth Chase," All of us looked at Athena with sorrowful looks as she closed her eyes to hold in the tears over the loss of her favorite child. Zeus sighed, hating to see my sister still hurt over her child's death but he continued, "For two years we have experienced peace, not just for ourselves but for the world as well. But let us not forget the sacrifice of our children that brought us this peace. As a testament to their sacrifice, this day isn't only for the search for the lost hero of Olympus, but also a day to celebrate and remember life of our children, Greek and Roman, who we loved dearly so much despite our restraints by the ancient laws. By the fates, we hope that their courage and bravery has earned them an entrance into Elysium."

All the Gods, including Ares, stood silently with their heads down to remember the fallen heroes of the second Giant war. Some like Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite wept silently while the rest casted their eyes onto the ground where it was newly decorated with the painting of the fallen heroes of the second Titan and Giant war.

Athena stepped forward and knelt down to the painted engraving of Annabeth's face as more tears fell. She was about to lose it when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Slowly she got up and buried her face in Poseidon's chest as he held her, tears of his own spilling down his face.

Thalia as well was weeping for her fallen friend but her mourning turned into anger as the Assassin walked and knelt down to the painting.

He slowly reached out and touched it as Thalia and Athena snapped, "Don't you dare touch Annabeth!"

The Assassin surprisingly didn't flinch as he lowered his head and began mumbling something. He then looked up at Athena and held her gaze before looking away and standing up to walk over to a different painted/engraved picture of another hero.

Unlike Annabeth's picture, he stopped and stared at the picture of Percy as Poseidon walked up right beside him and spoke, "That is Percy Jackson, the hero of the Titan war and one of the seven heroes of the Giant war. He went missing before this was completed. He would've loved it, because it honored his friends that died."

Finally the Assassins spoke, surprisingly it was a mixture of an American accent and a English accent, "I believe if he were to see it now, he would be happy to see it." he turned to Athena who was still glaring at him for touching her daughters painting, "You were right...about what you said to me all those years ago."

Athena blinked, confused as she replied, "What do you mean? I do not recall ever talking to you."

The Assassin looked down at Annabeth's painted face then to Percy's, "You told me that my fatal flaw was personal loyalty, that I would do anything to save my friends even it meant the destruction of the world. It was because of my actions...Annabeth died in my arms...I failed to save her."

Slowly he reached up and pulled down his hood to reveal a shocking face that disappeared two years ago. Everyone gasped but the ones who were affected the most—Athena, Poseidon, and Thalia—stood there with their hearts beating fast as the familiar black messy hair, the tanned skin, the rebellious look, and the sea green eyes suddenly came back into existence.

Poseidon staggered backward as Percy looked at Thalia and smirked, "I'm back."

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, Assassins Creed, Assassins Creed II, Assassins Creed Brotherhood, Assassins Creed Revelations, Assassins Creed III, Fable III, Avatar The Last Air bender, Avatar The Legend of Korra, Halo, Immortals, and The Patriot. **_

_**A/N: Since a lot of people have been doing a Percy x Artemis fanfic I've decided to write one as well. But be warned, this is darker than the rest.**_

_**A/N2: Just to make things clear, my story is like what I said above "darker than the rest" that also means that this story is VERY different than the many other percyxartemis stories that I have read here on fanfiction. For one, Annabeth does not cheat on Percy, instead she dies in battle. The reason why I decided to do that because most Percy stories have Annabeth acting like a bitchy ass slut. Yeah shes a blonde but she isn't that type of blonde that bangs every guy she sees. SHE LOVES PERCY! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS! WHY DESTROY SOMETHING THAT RICK RIORDAN WORKED SO HARD ON TO MAKE IT FAMOUS!? IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN I SEE WRITERS MAKE ANNABETH CHEAT ON PERCY. The only story that had an acceptable "Annabeth cheats on Percy" idea was "**__**Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe**__**" by **_**Lmb111514. Other than that, Annabeth cheating on Percy is a bad idea.**

_**A Hunter's Lament**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Revelations**_

_**(Artemis' pov)**_

_***Mt. Olympus***_

He was back! Percy was back! So many questions began flashing through my mind that I couldn't compensate for all of them.

I watched as Poseidon ran up to Percy and engulfed him into a tight hug as he let loose the floodgates that he held shut for so long, "My son...you've returned...you're back!"

Percy nodded but the usual gleam in his sea green eyes was gone. Not even a smile formed on his lips as he allowed his father to hug him. He was different...changed.

"I'm back," he said and gently eased out of his father's grasp, "But not for long. I'm on a mission, I need to leave again immediately with help."

Poseidon looked crestfallen when he heard that Percy would be leaving again, luckily my father began to ask questions, "Why must you leave so soon Perseus? You've been gone for two years, rest and spend some time here before you leave again."

Percy looked at Zeus and shook his head before snapping his fingers making a round filled burlap sack appear in the palm of his hand. Gently he reached inside the bag and tossed the severed head of one of the wolf creatures we had fought earlier in front of Zeus' throne.

All the Gods and Goddesses jumped in their seats the eyes and mouth of the wolf face began to twitch as if it were still alive but thankfully it stopped.

Zeus gripped his master bolt tightly in his hand and prodded the head with the tip, "What is this? I've never heard nor encountered a creature like this before."

"That is the result of a cross-genetic fusion of a wolf, man, and the essence of Tartarus. These creatures once ruled the earth with dominance until a new age began," Percy turned towards a sculpted scene on one of the walls in the throne room, "The first age, the age of the Primal Gods."

Ares grunted and moved his sun glasses up higher on his nose, "So another one of Gaea's lackeys. Aint that peachy."

Percy rolled his eyes and threw the head onto Ares' lap; surprisingly he forgot to hold in his girly side when he screamed like a girl, "Gaea only creates creatures out of the earth like her earthborn and Giant children. She would've had to mate with the father of these creatures if they were to be descended from her bloodline. No, these creatures are far more ancient than the Primals, almost as ancient as Chaos."

Suddenly the temperature in the room seemed to drop down as Percy mentioned the name of the creator, a name that hasn't been said for many eons.

"What are they?" whispered Aphrodite, "What are these creatures."

"Crotheans...or what was left of them," Percy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he explained, "When Chaos was created through the void, his creation also set off an explosion that formed the universe, hence in mortal terms 'The Big Bang Theory'."

From the end of the thrones came Dionysus who chuckled, "I love that show."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Dionysus please, Percy is talking and that show is not funny."

Dionysus huffed, "Says the one who watches Two and a half men."

"But those shows can't beat Jersey Shore or Keeping up with the Kardashians!" exclaimed Apollo.

I scoffed and glared at my brother, "Oh please! You only like those shows because you managed to get on the set and knock up both Snooki and Kim."

Apollo grinned and winked at Aphrodite, "Hehehe yes I did."

"That's my boy!" beamed Zeus as he high fived Apollo but stopped when Hera narrowed her eyes at him, "I mean, Apollo, shame on you?"

Hera rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Oh spare me the patronizing. We all know you two are manwhores."

Hephaestus snored on his throne but evidently he mumbled, "Ares too!"

"That's because I get some and you don't," smirked Ares, "And one of them is your wife!"

Hephaestus was about to wake up and fire a save of flames at Ares when the throne room dimmed then glowed in blue light. Slowly we looked at Percy who began to glow blue from his eyes, mouth and the sudden visible tattoos on his face _**(A/N no not the arrow tattoo from Avatar The Last Air bender but tattoos from Fable III)**_ and all over his body as well as the shadows of angel wings sprouting from his back _**(A/N if anyone watches Supernatural, then you should know where I got the shadow wings from)**_.

We stared at him in awe and in fear as he spoke, but his voice seemed to be fused with several voices at once, "A new enemy has awakened and instead of listening to the doom that approaches, you decide to bicker about TV shows and whatever womanly parts you managed to sticking your flaccid tool in and knock it up! A new war is upon us all and it will take all of us to even survive it! For eons I have watched you Olympians rule and it is safe to say that you are terrible at ruling this age hence why you are all oblivious to the signs of their awakening!"

Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, and Zeus gulped as the glowing blue Percy began to rise up into the air, "Do not test me Olympians. Your two years has been twelve long years for me. You have no idea of the hardships and sacrifice I had to make. For many years I have studied and mastered the four elements as well as the powers of the creator himself. I've been to and fought in realms you couldn't possibly imagine. My eyes have done and seen all than all of you combined! And I will not let your libido and arousal deter us from our mission. This new enemy seeks to eradicate all organic life from earth for it is the earth where all life began, mortal and immortal. This where the very first war began! Not the war with the Primals and the Titans, but Chaos vs. the Crotheans."

"Who are the Crotheans?" asked Athena, "What are they?"

The glowing blue Percy turned in her direction and glided over to her, his face only mere inches away from her own, "Crotheans were once a powerful race of clans that banded together under one King. This King then laid waste to the land by experimenting on his people to create a new race, a warrior race, a monster race. They conquered and enslaved all resistance to the King's rule but that all changed when Chaos arrived. Coming from the void, he traveled back to earth and was furious on the planets condition. Then out of the void appeared Erebus, the unknowable place where death dwells, and Night. All else was empty, silent, endless, darkness. Then somehow Love was born bringing a start of order. From Love came Light and Day. Once there was Light and Day, Gaea, the earth appeared and from Gaea, Ouranos came forth. Tartarus then sprouted out from the depths of Night and Erebus thus increasing the forces of Chaos. To safe guard herself, she created five personas of herself in which she called Styx, Lethe, Acheron, Cocytus, and Phlegethon. Together, Chaos and his children ignited the first war on earth and the fighting lasted for centuries. Slowly Chaos and his allies drove them back to claim earth in their own name. Finally after many years of fighting, there on the site where the first Mt. Olympus now stands was where Chaos slew the Crothean King. With the war over, the new champions of earth proclaimed themselves as the Primals, the very first Gods. Gaea became the mother of earth while her son and husband became King of the sky and heavens. Tartarus retreated from this world physically and her essence created the deepest pit within the earth. To safe guard their original form, the five personalities of Tartarus became the five rivers of the Underworld: The river of Styx, the river of Lethe, the river of Acheron, the river of Cocytus, and the river of Phlegethon. But deep within Gaea hatched the Crothean's King's plan. During the battles, he captured Gaea and forced himself on her. She didn't know then that she was carrying the offspring of a Crothean and a Void being. When she gave birth, Gaea hid the infant and willed the earth to keep it locked up for all eternity. Recently, that child has broken free from its prison, and he wants revenge."

The blue glow from Percy's eyes began to dim as he floated back down to the marble floor. Slowly his eyes returned to his usual sea green color but they still weren't the same. He looked around at the Olympians then set his gaze on Zeus who was gripping his master bolt tight, "It's been ages since the last Crothean walked the earth. Now with the planet and its living organisms in their ripe adulthood, the mortals are vulnerable to the Crothean's wrath. Like the creatures I spoke of, they will capture and harvest the humans and turn them against us. Earth will no longer be a planet full of life, but a planet of death and destruction...and not even the God of War can worship that idea."

_***Mt. Olympus, plaza***_

After Percy's revealing of our new enemy, it was safe to say that every single one of the Olympians needed some time to let the information sink in. Thankfully I had my Hunters to distract me from recent events, but it backfired when I could sense that they were troubled by the news as well.

But mostly it was Thalia; everything from the monsters to Percy's return affected her the most.

After telling my Hunters to go roam the streets of Olympus for some down time, I pulled Thalia aside who was dismayed, "Yes my lady? Have I done something wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled softly, "No little sister, you did nothing wrong. Come walk with me for a bit."

She nodded, clearly confused at what was going on but shrugged it off as she began walking alongside me towards a Starbucks (Shocking I know but my father Zeus loves Starbucks so he decided that Olympus needed one as well.).

We walked inside the Starbucks to be greeted by the Olympian city folk as we both ordered our coffee. After that, we sat outside sipping our coffee, well at least I was, Thalia on the other hand was busy stirring her frappuccino while looking off into the distance.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, "You can't believe he's back huh?"

Thalia sighed and looked down at her drink, "It's not that...its...he isn't the same old Percy anymore. The one that I thought of as my brother died the day Annabeth died after the battle for Greece ended. After that...he wasn't the same."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He began to shut himself off from the world. He wouldn't eat, sleep, train, and teach. All he would ever do was go to the beach and sit in the sand looking out into the ocean...especially the day before he disappeared."

_***flashback***_

_Thalia just finished practicing her archery when she noticed the sun beginning to set. She gently let out a soft yet calm sigh as she began to make her way to the memorial that she and the other campers from both camps erected after the war was over. Gently she walked over to the statue of Annabeth, her marble form carrying accurate detail of her late friend from her curly hair to her __**"smart girl"**__ smirk that most daughters of Athena had._

_Thalia placed a hand on the foot of the statue and looked up, __**"Hey Annabeth...it's been a month since...since you've passed away."**__ She closed her eyes and stopped speaking for a bit as fresh tears tried to escape from the corner of her eyes but she willed them to hold still, __**"Everything is almost back to normal here. People are still hurting and recovering but there is unity now between the Greeks and Romans...I know you would've loved to see that. Artemis granted me a month's rest from the Hunt but that will end at the end of this week. I miss you...as well as many others. Ms. Jackson and Paul Blofis, your father, stepmother, Bobby, Matthew, and Lady Athena miss you also. But..."**_

_A sad sigh escaped her lips as she looked over to the beach where a lone figure sat on the sand, __**"Only one person misses you more than anything...he hasn't been the same since you left us...and it hurts to see him like this. He's hurting the most out of all of us. He doesn't come out to eat anymore or train. Ever since you left...he's detached himself from us. At night, he screams in his nightmares then wakes up sobbing at reality of you not being by his side. Annabeth, you were Percy's life...and now with you gone...he's lost."**_

_The marble stone face of Annabeth stayed still as the last rays of the sun faded over the horizon. Thalia closed her eyes and allowed one tear to fall, __**"I love you Annabeth. You will always be a little sister/daughter to me. You deserve Elysium. Wait for me, don't try for rebirth, that way one day...I'll see you soon. We'll all see you soon."**_

_Thalia patted the base of Annabeth's statue and wiped her eyes as she began her trek towards the beach. She spotted the sitting form of her friend Percy sitting on a small dune of sand and made her way towards him. Finally she arrived next to him, __**"Hey it's almost time for dinner...we should get going."**_

_Percy didn't reply as he continued to look out into the ocean, in his hands was a picture of him and Annabeth holding each other at times square just a few weeks before Hera switched him with Jason for the war with the Giants. She frowned at the captured smiling faces of Annabeth and Percy as they leaned in to kiss when someone took the picture of them. Despite being a month, it felt like eternity since she last saw her cousin smile like that in the picture._

_Gently she sat down next to him and stayed silent as the sound of the waves washing up against the shore echoed along the beach. Finally she couldn't stand the silence anymore and decided to break it with conversation, __**"So I hear your mom and Paul are expecting a child. Is it a boy or a girl?"**_

_Again, silence was all she got from him as he continued to stare out into sea. She sighed and looked down at the sand and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close with her arms, __**"Lady Athena is planning on redesigning the floor of the throne room on Olympus. She said it was to honor all of the fallen heroes from second Titan and Giant war."**_

_Still Percy didn't reply and that's when Thalia became furious. She got up and glared down at Percy as thunder began to rumble in sky above, __**"Fine! Shut me out like what you do to the others! I miss her too Percy! You hear me? I miss her too!"**_

_Before he could even reply, or if he was ever going to reply, she stormed off back into camp and headed off to the dinning pavilion to eat dinner._

_***later on that evening***_

_Thalia sat on the steps of Cabin One as she gazed up at the night sky. She made out the constellations of the Bear, Orion, the Centaur, the Scorpion, and of course Zoe. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she focused on Zoe's constellation, __**"It must sadden you to see us like this. We won yes, but at a high cost. Sometimes I wish Annabeth had become a hunter like you and me, but we both knew that she belonged with Percy."**_

_The constellation seemed to glow brighter in agreement at Thalia's words, __**"I lost so many friends in the last two wars...Luke, Annabeth, you. Now it feels like I'm losing Percy as well."**_

_**"W-who are y-you t-talking to Th-T-Thals?" **__she was suddenly brought out of her focus by Percy standing next to her wobbling in place, the scent of liquor emanating from his hand and mouth, __**"Y-you know its...its n-not n-normal to b-be talking to y-yourself? It m-makes you w-weird and c-crazy...like a witch!"**_

_Thalia sighed and stood up as Percy began walking like Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean, __**"Percy are you drinking?"**_

_**"Nooooo,"**_ he _said as he swayed back and forth while taking a swig from the bottle in his hand, "__**well, wait tell me what you think I'm drinking first."**_

_**"Rum,"**__ she said as she sniffed the air, __**"And Whiskey combined."**_

_**"Bingo! We have a winner!"**__ he said and laughed, __**"B, I, N, G, O and Bingo was his name-o!"**_

_Thalia grimaced; this was how her mother was like when she would drink alcohol, __**"Percy you're drunk. Give me the bottle and I'll take you back to your cabin."**_

_**"W-why? So you can d-do some magic v-voodoo on m-me?" **__Percy began to act like a drunken Kung Fu fighter with the sound effects included, __**"Stay away from me you mud blood!"**_

_Thalia palmed her face hard; this wasn't how she planned the last few days of her vacation, __**"Alright that's it! Give me the bottle or I'll take it from you by force!"**_

_Suddenly Percy's demeanor changed as he stopped swaying back and forth. Slowly he reached into his pocket and uncapped Riptide and held it aloft in his hand, __**"Don't you dare touch her!"**_

_She blinked and took a step back as Percy advanced with his sword raised, __**"Percy what's going on? Put your sword down now!"**_

_Percy kept on advancing, his sea green eyes were dark and murderous, __**"Stay away from Annabeth you wretched Giant!"**_

_**"Percy snap out of it! It's me Thalia!"**__ But her words fell on deaf ears as Percy lunged at her with his sword raised._

_She ducked and rolled to the side and tapped her bracelet as her shield Aegis sprang out from her left wrist. She rolled back up in a kneeling position just as Percy spun around and brought his sword down on Thalia's head. Instinctively she raised her shield up to block his attack then following it up by kicking her leg out to sweep him off his feet._

_He fell flat on his back hard giving Thalia enough time to roll on top of him and pin him down with her shield, __**"Percy stop this! It's me Thalia! Not a Giant! Annabeth's dead! You're drunk and hallucinating!"**_

_Percy fought the power of Thalia's shield and looked straight into her eyes, __**"You will pay for what you did!"**_

_**"Percy please stop-"**__ but she was suddenly cut off by a blast of water from Percy's mouth._

_The water shot her up high into air before allowing her to land on her back with a hard crunch. Slowly she got up grunting as she did so as Percy staggered foreword with Riptide clutched tight in his hand, __**"Die!"**_

_Thalia began to panic as she looked around for her shield. She turned around and found it wedged in the dirt in front of the memorial statues of the fallen heroes, specifically the statue of Annabeth. Thalia reached down and picked up her shield and began to charge it with lightning as Percy charged at her with his sword pointed at her chest. In five quick strides, he closed in on her and sought to drive his sword straight through her chest but Thalia had other plans._

_With her shield charged up with lightning, she flung it at Percy like a Frisbee. She watched as the shield slammed into his chest with a small yet powerful explosion followed by a screen of smoke blocking each other's view._

_Three long minutes passed by until the smoke finally cleared to reveal a Percy struggling to rise, __**"I won't...I won't let you get away!"**_

_Tears began to flow down Thalia's cheeks as she watched him limp towards her with his sword still held in his hands. She stood there completely still as he finally made his way up to her, __**"This...ends...now..."**_

_With his last reserve of strength, he raised his sword up into the air to cleave her in two but he stopped. Thalia slowly looked up to see Percy looking straight at the statue of Annabeth and suddenly came to his senses, __**"Wisegirl..."**_

_He looked back at Thalia with a crazed look in his eyes and pushed her away while panting loudly, __**"No no no! Please this can't be real!" **_

_Percy turned back towards the statue and began to shake all over as he kept looking at the memorial statue of Annabeth._

_Finally Thalia realized what was happening; Percy came out of his denial stage. She wiped her eyes and took a step forward towards him, __**"Percy...Percy it's okay...everything is going to be okay..."**_

_Percy closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously while holding back a sob, __**"Tell me this isn't real? Thalia please! Tell me this isn't real!"**_

_**"Percy...I uh...she was an amazing friend...and she loved you very much," **__she said but she knew deep down that the dam would break soon, __**"she would want you to be happy..."**_

_He looked back at Annabeth's statue before looking down and laughed, __**"I'm coming Annabeth."**_

_**"No!"**__ Thalia leapt foreword as Percy lifted his sword up and brought it down to his chest but thankfully she stopped the blade just centimeters from his chest, "__**Percy no! Annabeth wouldn't want you to do this!"**_

_**"Let me go Thalia! Let me be with her!"**_ _he struggled furiously as his legs began to buckle, __**"Thalia please!"**_

_**"No Percy! She's gone! She's dead and nothing can ever change that!"**__ Percy looked into her eyes as she said those words. Slowly he fell to his knees and let go of his sword as he began to break down from the inside. She slid down next to him and held him close to her chest as the sob he held back awhile ago finally came out loud and clear. It was filled with pain, despair, anger, heartache, grief, and realization that she was finally gone._

_This was the first time Thalia had ever heard Percy cry like this. It slowly brought the tears back to her eyes as he finally let go of the floodgates, __**"It's going to be okay Percy...it's going to be okay..."**_

_***end of flashback***_

"The next day after Percy had little episode, he wasn't seen for most of the day. Chiron and I started to get worried and we went to his cabin to see if he was okay. When we arrived, the door was open and the entire cabin empty save for the wall where his Minotaur horn was displayed. Immediately we began to search the entire camp then eventually asked Camp Jupiter to see if Percy was there but they didn't know until then that he was missing. After that, we went to Olympus and told the gods that Percy was missing," Thalia played with the straw of her drink and sighed, "And now he shows up after two years of disappearing...it's too much to comprehend."

I nodded and took the last sip from my coffee before chucking the cup into a trash bin nearby, "Just give it time Thalia. I'm sure things will be okay again."

Thalia laughed but it wasn't a happy one, "Yeah, I said the same thing too but how did that turn out?"

Before I could reply, there across the street was Percy with his hood down. Both Thalia and I looked as he made his way towards the Olympian forge of Hephaestus.

He stopped in front of the entrance to the forge while several human like automatons guarded the door with their weapons out. One automaton stepped out in front and waved Percy off telling him that Hephaestus was busy at the moment but Percy didn't budge. During this time, a crowd began to gather around them as the automatons began to get agitated.

"We should go over there and sort it out," said Thalia as she rose up out of her seat, "Things may go south if nobody intervenes."

"Agreed," I stood up and began to make my way towards the crowd when a column of fire shot up into the sky, "And the mayhem begins."

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. Warriors come out to play

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, Assassins Creed, Assassins Creed II, Assassins Creed Brotherhood, Assassins Creed Revelations, Assassins Creed III, Fable III, Avatar The Last Air bender, Avatar The Legend of Korra, Halo, Immortals, The Patriot, Mass Effect 3, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and Final Fantasy Advent Children.**

A/N: Since a lot of people have been doing a Percy x Artemis fanfic I've decided to write one as well. But be warned, this is darker than the rest.

A/N2: Just to make things clear, my story is like what I said above "darker than the rest" that also means that this story is VERY different than the many other percyxartemis stories that I have read here on fanfiction. For one, Annabeth does not cheat on Percy, instead she dies in battle. The reason why I decided to do that because most Percy stories have Annabeth acting like a bitchy ass slut. Yeah shes a blonde but she isn't that type of blonde that bangs every guy she sees. SHE LOVES PERCY! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS! WHY DESTROY SOMETHING THAT RICK RIORDAN WORKED SO HARD ON TO MAKE IT FAMOUS!? IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN I SEE WRITERS MAKE ANNABETH CHEAT ON PERCY. The only story that had an acceptable "Annabeth cheats on Percy" idea was "Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe" by Lmb111514. Other than that, Annabeth cheating on Percy is a bad idea.

_**A Hunter's Lament  
Chapter Three  
Warriors come out to play**_

_**(Percy's pov)**__** (A/N Haha long awaited pov you all wanted)  
*outside of the Olympian throne room***_

_Percy_ I was half way walking out of the throne room door when a familiar voice echoed in my head _Perseus are you there?  
_  
I sighed and closed my eyes then reopened them as they flashed blue for a split second before blue mist engulfed my entire body. The blue mist then separated to form a body of another person _**(A/N like when Aang in Avatar the last Air bender talks to his past lives)**_, "What is it Chaos?"

The spirit form of Chaos crossed his arms and gazed at me with his cosmic colored eyes, "How was your return to earth?"

"Swell. The Olympians know of the threat but I don't know if they had bought the information I have given them until they see some hard evidence," I said as I looked out into the sea of white clouds surrounding Olympus, "By then I fear it will be too late."

Chaos grunted and walked around in a circle with his stroking his chin, "The head of the Balverine didn't persuade them huh?"

"No, it did not," gently I pulled out then retracted my hidden blades with a flick of my hands and sighed, "I can do this on my own Chaos, I don't need their help. They will only get in my way or killed."

"Percy we've discussed this before, you need the help of the Olympians especially the Hunters of Artemis. They will help you in hunting down this offspring of Crothean and Gaea," Chaos placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a sympathetic look, "Unless you're afraid that if they join you, you'll fail to save them like you did with-"

I shoved his hand off my shoulder and turned away completely, "Don't remind me of my past failure, that day still burns in my mind."

"I know it hurts but her death wasn't in vain," he said as he walked up to me and placed a parchment of blue paper in my hand, "I didn't know Annabeth but I do know she wouldn't want you hurting like this...she would've wanted you to move on."

"I don't need to move on," slowly I reached behind me and pulled my hood back up, "I need retribution."

Chaos narrowed his eyes at me and growled, "Have I taught you nothing about vengeance? It blinds and gets people killed Percy. It never has a positive outcome especially during war!"

I looked over my shoulder and mumbled, "The only reason I am alive is to finish what you and I started. I do not wish to see what future I have after this because I do not long for a future in the world of the living. When this war is over, I swear to you that its end will be by my death and the enemy's."

"And what if people here ache of losing you once more?" Chaos glanced outward to the city square of Olympus below, "Will you put them through that sort of misery again?"

My lips kept silent while my mind screamed out many different responses to his query. Without answering his question, I took the parchment of blue prints and walked away from my mentor before any drama could reignite.

***Olympian Forge of Hephaestus***

Suddenly my surroundings changed to the busy streets of the Olympian plaza just below the temple of Olympus. Everywhere I looked were busy Satyr's, demigods, wind spirits, nymphs and woodland creatures bustling in and out of the set up shops along the sides and center of the street. Oddly enough the only non-Olympian feature of the plaza was the Starbucks looming in the distance. A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I passed by the famed coffee shop; if there was a Starbucks here then a Mc Donald's or a Wing Stop would follow soon after.

As soon as I passed by the Starbucks, my thoughts returned to the blue print parchment in my hand. Slowly- while walking-I rolled open the blue print to reveal new designs of an Assassin suit, armor, weapons, and a new set of augmentations for my body. I eyed the details carefully as they each described the new improvements of my gear. First the suit would change from white and blue Assassin Colonial robes to black and sea green Assassin Colonial robes. The armor sets were now less bulky so movement would be easier and lighter while ensuring protection from projectile and melee attacks.

I was too engrossed in reading the blue prints for my new gear that I didn't notice that I had stopped in front of the Olympian Forge of Hephaestus. Slowly I rolled up the parchment and slipped it into my pants pocket and stepped forward only to be stopped by a large metallic bronze hand followed by a bronze face of a fire breathing bull, "Lord Hephaestus does not wish to see any visitors at this time. Leave before you are incinerated on the spot."

At that moment, I wish I had listened to the automaton's warning but it was too late. The very sight of its face brought back streaming memories of Annabeth and I fighting against these metal creatures at my second year at Camp Half-Blood. Instantly my heart lurched then my anger soared as my eyes began to glow once more in its shining blue light.

Slowly I looked up into the fire bull's metal eyes as more of its brethren appeared behind it. Plumes of smoke shot out of their nostrils while the leader growled, "Last warning demigod. Leave or be burned!"

From underneath my hood, I grinned as my chaotic state completely took over and my voice became a mesh of several people from both genders, "Let us play with fire shall we?"

The bulls roared and opened their mouths to release their deadly fire but it was halted when I pulled the lead bull forward with my power over metal. With his momentum against him, I blocked one of his swipes with my left arm and uppercutted him in the head with my right hand. Fire instantly erupted from my fist as it burned the head of the bull off. Then while the other bulls were still reeling from what just happened, I bended the metal from the bulls body around me until I was covered in two layers of bronze from head to toe (A/N like what Toph did in the last episode of the last air bender when she, Sokka, and Suki took over the air ship to stop the fire lord).

I then lunged forward at the bull to my right and drove my metal encased fist through its chest then reaching up with my free hand to rip its metal head off its body. Then I lifted the body of the second metal bull I destroyed and flung it at another bull that charged at me. Bulls three and four figured that distance would provide them the opportunity to unleash a barrage of fire in my direction. At the last minute before the flames washed over me, I bended the metal off my body and created a wall of bronze that shield me from the flames. Behind the safety of my bronze wall, I stepped into a wide stance and flung my wall straight at the two bulls. The bronze wall pushed the bulls back a couple of feet which gave me enough running distance to leap up high into the air and unsheathed my hidden blades from underneath my wrists.

Summoning my second set of powers-these coming from Chaos himself-I felt my body turn into a white blur and shot forward with amazing speed as I went through the body of the metal bull and appeared behind it with my body solid again. Before it could even react, I drove my hidden blades into the bull's chest and tore it open with glee before blasting its insides with fire and air. With the third Bull down, I turned my attention towards Bull number four who was still breathing fire from its nostrils. It roared and pounded its metal chest before dipping down its pointed horned head and charged at me with blazing speed.

I stood there as it came closer and closer, its red glowing eyes full of malice and destruction. Out of the corner of my right eye I spotted the other Bull that I had damaged earlier with the body of the second Bull I had destroyed. It had one arm and half of the top part of his body gone but its fire breathing ability was still intact. The roar of the charging Bull brought me back to my current situation as the face of danger closed in on me like a swarm of bees. Everything seemed to slow to a stop as my eyes took in everything that was happening around me. Slowly I spun in a complete three sixty to my left and drove my hidden blade on my left hand deep into its metallic neck as my hand grabbed onto its head. Then with all my strength, I yanked the entire Bull backwards causing its head to wrench free from its body while the body itself flipped into the air twice before landing in a heap next to the other Bull I had previously destroyed.

Now all that was left was the half destroyed Bull by the Forge door.

The Bull bellowed in rage and unleashed a column of spiraling fire towards me at high speeds. Without thinking, two orbs of pure blue energy formed in the palms of my hands and I unleashed a savage barrage of energy blasts that peppered the Bull into molten pieces. Salvo after salvo slammed into the Bull until nothing was left of it. Slowly I closed my eyes as the blue glow ceased until they returned to their natural sea green color. During the battle, a crowd of on lookers had formed a circle to watch...it was safe to say that they got what they bargained for.

From the corner of my eye I saw Artemis and Thalia standing there wide eyed with their bow and arrow held aloft in their hands. Minutes passed by when Artemis broke the silence, "Five Bulls of Hephaestus...destroyed as if they were...trash..."

"You speak as if they had a soul inside of their metallic bodies," I said with a malice as I cracked my neck and knuckles, "They're nothing but machines that were enchanted to breathe fire."

Thalia narrowed her eyes but snapped her fingers allowing her weapons to disappear into thin air, "Just because they wouldn't let you pass doesn't mean you can cause trouble on Olympus! Why do you need to see Hephaestus anyway?"

"Come and find out," Briskly I turned on my heel and made my way towards the now blasted open doors of the Forge. Before I entered, I looked over my shoulder and spoke, "But don't count on the Blacksmith God to be in a cheeky mood."

_**(Artemis's pov)**__**  
*Olympian Forge*  
**_  
The journey into the Forge was silent minus the usual clinkering and sizzling noises that came from the banging tools and the molten metal from the furnaces. Everywhere around us were hundreds of automatons and some middle aged children of Hephaestus or Vulcan working on various projects for the defense of Olympus.

"I never thought the Olympian Forge would be this...busy," Thalia looked around wide eyed as a group of demigods and automatons combined began assembling parts for a robot, "Hephaestus has been busy."

As soon as she said that, two sets of hangar bay doors from the roof opened. I gulped as more of the roof began to slide down to the sides as a long curved column settled into the room. Then with a quick jolt, the ground began to slowly ascend towards the curved column. The roof opened up once more as we stopped and began to move sideways as the first glimpses of a ship hull filled our vision. When our eyes began to stay still after we had stopped moving, there suspended in front of us was a grey ship. It was almost one thousand feet long and probably about six hundred feet wide. In the center of the ship stood a tower or the control bridge while all around the tower were mounted gun turrets. Big gun turrets. On the ships front were one four barreled sixteen inch guns and one three barreled fifteen inch guns. At the very bottom of the elevator of gun turrets were two massive two barreled guns that measured up to eighteen inches. It was the same thing towards the back of the ship but the gun turrets were more spread out than in the front. To make the ship even more menacing, everywhere around the ship were new state of the art ballista launchers, Scorpio turrets, Greek fire flak guns, and fifty caliber machine guns made out of Imperial gold, Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, and Hunter silver.

Thalia was the first to recover from her shock, "That's...that's a big Battleship."

"Indeed it is!" all of us turned to see the goofy and smug smile of the most famous son of Hephaestus: Leo Valdez. "Hey hot stuff. Welcome to the Olympian Forge."

Thalia rolled her eyes but smirked as I narrowed my eyes at the boy, "Watch your mouth boy, any flirting with my hunters will result in-"

"Me interfering and saving the poor boy from being turned into an jack lope," Percy nudged passed both Thalia and but glanced at me from underneath his hood; his eyes telling me to calm down before he forced me to calm down. For some odd reason, I complied. Maybe it was because this boy who was now a man gained my respect all those years ago, maybe his faithfulness to that daughter of Athena made me see that not all men are pigs, or maybe because he was entirely different now and I had no doubt that he would kill me if I didn't listen. With a blush I stepped back while looking down to avoid the shocked looks of both Leo and Thalia.

Percy stopped in front of Leo and spoke, "I need to see your father. It's urgent."

Leo shook his head and looked up at Percy, "Sorry dude but my pops is busy at the moment. Deadline for the _**USS OLYMPUS**_is coming up and my dad is needed everywhere. That and he's been working on a project for some dude named Chaos."

"Yeah that project is for me," he dropped his hood making Leo do a double take at who he was looking at, "Chaos gave me blue prints for new gear."

"Percy Jackson?" Leo was still in shock, "I thought you were dead!"

"Regrettably not," grumbled Percy. He looked around once before setting his gaze back on Leo, "So can I see your father or do I have to lay waste to this forge like I did with your mechanical fire breathing Bulls at the entrance?"

Leo gulped and stepped aside, "You'll find him inside the ship, I'll lead you there."

Percy nodded and glanced at both Thalia and I before following Leo to the unfinished Battleship. Mechanical and organic beings swarmed over the unfinished hull with a shower of sparks and lumps of molten metal as Leo walked us up a ramp that led into the command bridge of the ship.

Once inside, we were instantly met with the roman version of Leo's dad: Vulcan. "Turret cannons one and five still need Olympian metal configuration. The ammo bay also needs solar heat resisting coating so it won't blow the Battleship up from the inside. Get Apollo on that immediately. My father has also finished his project on the ten specialized turrets he's been working on. Lord Neptune finished working on the sea core engine? Excellent, get the engineers ready to test them out as soon as possible." Finally he realized Leo's presence and turned to look at him, "Ah hello son, how are the weapons firing system for the _**USS OLYMPUS**_?"

Leo shrugged, "It still needs more mathematical equations for precise weapon firing but I'm almost done with it. In the meantime, you have visitors."

Vulcan sighed and glanced down at several layers of blueprints on the desk in front of him, "Son I have already made it clear that I am too busy for visitors unless it has to do with the Olympian council."

Before Leo could speak, Percy stepped up beside the son of Hephaestus and spoke, "What if this visitor was an Assassin of Chaos and he was here to see what you have been working upon the lord of creation's request?"

Slowly Vulcan looked up from the blueprints to the Percy's hooded covered face, "Perseus?"

"It appears you and Chaos have been keeping secrets from Leo and I," Percy glanced at Leo who just shrugged in return. "Luckily you two have served Chaos well, and through Chaos, you both have served me as well."

"The pleasure is mine Percy, it's not every day that I am able to help the Lord of Creation and his Assassin," Vulcan stood up straight and cracked his back, "Very well young Perseus. Let us take a look one what Chaos has in stored for you."

***Hephaestus' workshop, Olympian Forge***

"You definitely have been busy brother," I said as we stood inside the workshop of Hephaestus. "Very busy indeed."

Vulcan had returned back to his Greek image as he toddled around his desk in search of some object beneath the layers scrolls and fragments of failed objects, "Artemis, I am the God of Blacksmiths! Of course I'm always busy. I happen to recall you asking for my help in creating weapons for your Hunters? How are they performing for the last three thousand years?"

Thalia smirked while I simply rolled my eyes in response, "Cut the flattery Hephaestus, let's just get this over with so I can get back to my Hunters."

"As you wish my dear little sister," Hephaestus chuckled as did I, he was one of my favorite three siblings, "If you would all stand where you are and be amazed!"

As soon as the words left his lips, a light suddenly engulfed Percy at the spot where he stood. He looked unfazed by the light as it covered his entire body, his current suit and armor slowly dissolving until all that was left was the light covering his body. Instinctively I averted my gaze downward as my cheeks began to heat up, I noticed Thalia had done the same.

Leo on the other hand looked down and flexed his muscles but ended up sighing and mumbled, "No fair. Why do the Big Three children get all the good qualities?"

"You do know I am crippled, right son?" replied Hephaestus as he clapped his hands together then spread them apart just as a new layer of light began to surround Percy's body, "I'm a child of the Big Three also, I didn't get the 'good qualities' from my father."

"It's called sarcasm dad," retorted Leo as he rolled his eyes, "It's very popular in the twenty first century."

Hephaestus grunted, "Just like your mother."

The second layer of light that had surrounded Percy began to change its color into blue then red then into orange before transforming into a transparent watery see through substance. Slowly it began to sink into Percy's skin until it disappeared completely inside his body. Then a third of layer appeared on his body but instead of changing colors and disappearing into his body, the light began to mold itself into a set of new clothes. A few seconds later, the light faded to reveal black cargo camo pants with black boots and dark silver grieves protecting his knees and shins. His upper body was covered by a dark blue tank that showed of his chiseled muscles that contained tribal tattoo's on both his shoulders, his forearms, his pecks, upper back and lower back, and his abdomen and sides. After that was finished, another layer of light covered his entire body again but this time it quickly molded itself into a three part sash _**(A/N: it's part of Ezio's outfit in Brotherhood when he wakes up in Rome)**_ that ran down in front of his waist to just above his knees while covering everything from the back waist down to just below his knees. It also covered his mid-section with a chest plate that resembled a Kevlar vest crossed with a motorcycle vest; luckily it was a little bit smaller than the Greek chest plate he had worn earlier and more light weight but more durable than its predecessor. A thin material that resembled a long sleeve Underarmor shirt covered his forearms as two new upgraded and slimmed down versions of vambraces with hidden blades appeared along with two black gloves that had some type of metal covering the back of his hand, his knuckles, and the top of each finger while underneath the glove were woven in lightly padded rubber grips on the fingers and palm. His shoulders and the majority of his upper arms also had protection on them as two small shoulder pauldrons covered them well. Then a jacket _**(A/N like the one that Gotenks uses in Dragonball Z when he fights against Majinn Buu)**_ appeared over his armored chest while on his face materialized a polarized visor while his mouth was covered by a mask that blew out icy black smoke _**(A/N if you ever played Mortal Kombat for the Xbox 360, then you should know about Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Noob)**_.

To complete the outfit, a black hood with a dark blue lining covered the top and sides of his head giving him a menacing, cold mysterious aura before he would strike his enemies down. Around his midsection appeared a belt with a "**/\**" without the line etched onto the material. On both sides of his hips were new guns that resembled a sword blade in its design. Hanging from his left hip was his sword Riptide while hanging from his right was his Tomahawk.

Percy finally moved, his eyes taking in on his new outfit and gear, "You and Chaos have really out done yourselves this time." Thalia, Leo and I were stunned as Percy unsheathed then retracted both of his hidden blades from his gauntlets, "This suit should protect me well for my next engagement with the Crotheans."

Hephaestus laughed as he shook his head with hidden glee, "There is still one more weapon that you will need Perseus."

We watched as he waved his hands in midair to reveal a blue and gold colored edge bow with no string. It was the most beautiful bow I had ever seen but also the most curious one.

Slowly Percy reached out for it and gripped the handle in the middle tight as his other hand curled its fingers where the string would be and pulled back. A thin gold light appeared as the source of a string while a blue arrow shinned into view via firing position.

Percy nodded his head softly accepting this new weapon then released the tension on the gold string slowly until both the string and the arrow disappeared. Then on its own, the bow broke apart from the middle into two machete type blades that measured thirty inches each.

"This new weapon beats the cake," Percy spun both blades in both of his hands and sheathed them behind his back, "Thank you and Chaos for creating this outfit and forging these new weapons and armor for me. I shall use them wisely."

The God of Blacksmiths grunted and bowed in returned, "Anything for Lord Chaos and his Assassin. Your suit is made by the very same material of thread used by the Fates. Relax it hasn't been converted into life string yet but just for the sake of not explaining it fully to people, just say it is life string. Your armor and weapons were forged from Chaos' essence, the hardest metal known to Immortals. It can kill anything and anyone so becarefull with your new weapons especially your gun blades, hidden blades, swords, tomahawk, and your bow/swords for they are made out of or reinforced with Chaotic essence. Any other questions?"

Thalia raised her hand as if she was in a classroom, "What about the first layer of light that changed into three different colors before it disappeared into Percy's body?"

All of us including Percy looked at Hephaestus who shockingly gave us a curious look, "Honestly on the River of Styx, I do not know. Chaos told me that he would be working on the second part of the project as well but he just gave me blue prints that constantly kept changing and the materials to forge them. Athena helped with the outfit but that was it. The first layer of light was the only recent part of the project that I had recieved from Chaos just yesterday morning before the discovery of the Crotheans."

"Looks like I'll find out for myself then," Percy for the first time smiled at his new gear before looking back at Hephaestus with his now common stoic look, "Thank you again Lord Hephaestus."

"The pleasure is mine Percy," replied Hephaestus, "Just come to me if you have any other ideas or problems-"

Suddenly an alarm sounded off everywhere inside the forge as the workers froze in their place in shock and some in fear. Before we could even react, a small cloud with a rainbow appeared in front of us as a smoky screen began to play footage of an amusement park near the beach. All of us gritted out teeth as civilians ran or cowered behind cover from the same fury beasts that Thalia, Percy, and I had fought just a few hours ago. Only this time, there were more of them wandering through the park and chasing mortals. Finally the screen changed angles to show Echidna standing there and crackling with laughter as her new pets terrorized the amusement park. Her happy evil demeanor soon changed when a small force of Greek and Roman armored demigods appeared from the sky riding winged horses or Pegasus. They landed on the ground and formed battle formations as the mother of all monsters ordered the creatures to attack the demigods. The demigods shouted and charged at the wave of beast creatures but were soon losing the battle with these new types of monsters.

I clenched my fists as Thalia readied her bow, "We must get there at once and save the demigods! They cannot survive against these types of monsters!"

Percy glanced at me and nodded, "I agree with Artemis, we have to help them out."

"Thalia gather the rest of the Hunters, tell them to gear up and group up near the entrance to Olympus," I turned to Percy who merely looked back, "When the rest of Hunters are ready, I need you to teleport us to that amusement park."

"I fear that the Hunters wouldn't approve of that," answered Percy as he watched Thalia run off to gather the Hunters, "They hate males, they won't think too kindly of me even if I saved them from becoming a Balverine snack just several hours ago."

"They are my maidens, my sisters in arms. What else can I say? I taught them well of the fact that men are pigs and should not be trusted," I replied smugly with my arms crossed.

He rolled his eyes, at least I think he did as he placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Not all men are like that."

And with that, we both flashed out of the forge before I could even reply.

_**(Percy's pov)**__**  
*Coney Island, New York*  
**_  
Light, then a dark void full of cosmic colors filled my vision until a burning light blinded my eyes for a quick second. In my momentary blindness, I felt paved ground appear beneath my feet and the dull yet growing sounds of screaming and roars engulf my ears. Arrows ripping through the air and swords and shields clanging and bashing on flesh echoed in a crescendo as the images of those sounds suddenly flashed into focus in front of my eyes.

Everywhere around me was a current battlefield of Demigods and Balverines trying to kill each other while Echidna sat back and watched events unfold.

My anger instantly flared, my eyes burning crimson before beginning to glow blue as Artemis and the rest of the Hunters appeared behind me.

Casually I turned to them and spoke, "Help the Demigods, I'll deal with Echidna."

One of the Hunters, a blonde girl spoke with a murderous glare on her face, "We only take orders from Artemis, not from a boy!"

Instantly my eyes turned blue and my entire right side of my face was covered in glowing blue tribal tattoo's as I bore into the girls eyes with fury, "Don't tempt me little girl."

The Huntress gulped and fell back in line without saying another word. Quickly I turned my attention to where Echidna was at but she had moved. Instead, four Balverines stood in her place with their maws open wide and their fangs glistening with white foam. I flicked my wrists and both of my hidden blades shot out of its metal sheath and charged at them furiously. They only had seconds to react as I turned into a black blur and sliced through one throat with my blades before darting of to another and impaling one blade in its eye while the other dug itself deep into its chest. With a shove, I freed my hidden blades from my second victim and retracted them into my vambraces before I grabbed my tomahawk and clicked my pen to uncover Riptide. The last two snarled and clenched their claws together and roared but it only provoked my rage to double. Cocking my left arm back, I threw my tomahawk straight at one Balverine while I sprinted to a nearby bench and launched off it into the air with my sword raised over my head. I came crashing down hard on the Balverine as I swung my sword from the left, the bronze metal tearing through the creatures thick neck as I landed in a kneeling position.

Attentively I stood up as both the headless Balverine and the one I threw my tomahawk at fell to the ground dead, my weapon reappearing on the right side of my hip. I scanned the entire park in front of me in the hopes of finding Echidna but no luck. With a string of curse words coming out of my mouth, I surged on forward with my sword gripped tight in my hand. I ran past dead Balverines and dead Demigods as I trudged on deeper into Coney Island.

Off to my far left came a crack of lightning and I figured Thalia was doing her "daughter of Zeus" thing while to my near right came an deep rumble of the ground being uprooting as the green eerie light of the River of Styx lit up the sky momentarily.

"Nico," I muttered just as I jumped onto the roof of the merry-go-round in the center of the theme park.

Standing there, I saw everything that was happening around the park as both sides sought to destroy one another. Everywhere I looked there was blood and body parts flying into the air as the Balverines slowly pushed the Demigods and Hunters back towards the entrance of the park. I saw Thalia and a group of Hunters and Demigods fighting off several Balverines while Nico and his group of Demigods and skeleton warriors fended off their own share of Balverines. Artemis on the other hand held a defensive line of Hunters and Demigods along the food carts as the rest of mortals ran for safety.

For some reason, my eyes caught wind of a little girl and her parents hiding behind an over turned seat car from a ride that once existed. They crouched in fear as several Balverines neared their location near the car. The Balverines sniffed the air then growled as they leapt in front of the car and threw it off to the side with ease.

Quickly I reached behind me and pulled out the two blades and combined them into the bow and took aim, but I wasn't fast enough. I watched in horror as one Balverine picked the dad up and ripped him apart from the waist while the rest of the Balverines pinned the mother down and began feasting on her flesh with savage hunger. The Balverine that ripped the father in two then turned its sights on the little girl who was curled into a ball and crying in fear as she knew she was beyond saving.

Seeing this, a new surge of anger coursed through me as I aimed, pulled back to reveal the gold light string and a blue arrow, and fired six arrows in less than a minute. Six arrows, six targets, six bulls-eyes through the head. All six bodies tumbled down in a heap around the remains of the parents as the little girl sobbed at her loss and her continuing nightmare.

In a flash, I was kneeling right next to the weeping girl as Thalia and her group neared my location. Gently I placed a hand on the girls shoulder as Thalia herself ran up to me with her shield raised to ward off any other creature that would try and attack, "Percy we have to fall back and regroup! Artemis is coordinating a counter attack."

I nodded as I helped the girl up from the ground and looked at her. She was almost half my size length wise which meant that she was at least six to seven years old with black hair, slightly tanned skin, and the most startling feature, green eyes just like mine. Her green eyes were red from crying and there was a cut on her left cheek when the Balverines attacked. Slowly she looked up at me and quivered in fear at the sight of my black and blue hood with my reflective visor and face mask that released cold dark smoke.

Not wanting to scare her even more, I pulled back my hood and face mask to reveal my own face to her. She blinked for a second as I gave her a small yet reassuring warm smile, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save you. Do you trust me?"

The little girl's lip trembled as she looked at the top half of her dad then the remains of her mother before running into my arms sobbing onto my chest. A sudden big brother/father instinct made me wrap my arms around her tiny frame and held her close in a protective hug as I whispered soothingly into her ear, "I'll get you out of here, I promise? Okay? I'm going to get you out of here. Thalia!"

Thalia sprinted over to me and unsheathed her bow and arrow as I pulled my hood and face mask back on, "Let's fall back to Artemis and regroup like you said. We need to get this little girl to safety!"

"Alright you go on ahead, me and some Hunters will hold them off!" she said as she aimed at an oncoming Balverine and fired at its chest.  
"Go! Before more of them come!"

"Don't be a hero Thalia!" I yelled as I turned and ran towards Artemis' location.

I ran as fast as I could as more Balverines began to appear at every corner I managed to pass by. Silently I prayed that I wouldn't be blocked from getting this little girl to safety but my prayer wasn't answered as three monsters appeared right in front of me with their claws out and ready for slicing. They lunged at me, all three in unison, as I reached down with both hands and pulled out my gun blade pistols and opened fire on the nearest monster. Two of the energy bullets tore through its chest while more bullets blasted its head off its shoulders. Balverines two and three still lunged at me but thanks to my reflexes, they seemed to slow down a bit. With the little girl still clinging onto my neck, I combined both of my pistols together to create a longer and more deadly gun/sword. Using my new weapon, I slashed with the blade part of my gun clean through the body of the second Balverine, then with a short spin to the right, I wrenched my gun blade free and fired at point blank at Balverine number three which resulted in a good size hole appearing through its head.

With that threat gone, it was a clean sprint towards Artemis and her defensive line.

I reached her group and sat the girl down on a table and checked to see if she was injured. Luckily her only physical injury was the cut on her cheek but she was okay. As I got up to leave, she grabbed my arm and looked up at me with her soft green eyes and whimpered. She didn't want me to go.

"I'll be back I promise," I said as I gave her a soft hug and a reassuring smile, "I just need to take care of some friends who are on their way here."

The little girl nodded and glanced over my shoulder as Thalia appeared next to me, her clothes ripped and covered in Balverine blood and grime, "More are coming, we can't hold them off much longer."

"That does about to change, keep our little friend her safe. I'll deal with the beasts," I turned and at the first sight of a Balverine, a blue watery aura surged around me and I shot forward with blinding speed until I slammed into the creature. The force from my charge broke every bone in the beast's body as I landed and rolled back up only to come face to face with another Balverine. It swung its massive claws at me to inflict damage but at the last minute, an orange holographic watery substance shield popped up from my left vambrace, protecting me from the blows. What was even weirder was that the Balverine began to freeze in place until its entire body was covered in ice. I watched as it slowly began to list back until it fell back on the ground stiff. Gently I raised my gun blade and fired at the frozen body, the body instantly obliterated into tiny pieces as the bullet slammed into the body.

For some reason I yelled with glee and surged forward with my gun blade in my left hand and Riptide in my right. I ran up to the next Balverine and sliced through its entire body with my sword before spinning around in a crouched stance to the left to dodge an oncoming beast. Due to my body's momentum, I felt myself bounce right back up with my gun raised and aimed at another Balverine and shot not one but two straight through the heart. I then spun around and blocked a claw strike from the previous Balverine I had dodged with the edge of my sword while slashing through its abdomen with the blade of my gun. With that Balverine down, I turned and rolled forward while sheathing my sword and separating my gun into its former twin bladed pistols as I rolled back up into a kneeling stance and fired. My fingers were reacting on reflexes and hand eye coordination alone as wave after wave of Balverines collapsed from the barrage of energy bullets.

Finally the numbers of Balverines began to dwindle until there were only a hand full left, and that's when I went on the full offensive. Sheathing my pistols back into their thigh holsters, I sprinted forward and shot my both my arms out as my hidden blades slid out of the vambraces and dug itself into the center of two Balverines throats, the momentum of my body causing both bodies to fall back until I pinned them both on the ground dead. The sound of metal sliding out of flesh filled my ears as I shot back up and kept running forward, this time the Balverines were going on the defensive. One of them roared to halt my advance but it only received a throwing knife into its mouth. Pushing past victim number two, I sprinted even faster as two Balverines tried to make themselves as road blocks in front of me. In a flash, I leapt and punched forward-despite the distance-with my right arm as a red hot chain shot out from my gauntlet and wrapped itself around one Balverines torso. I yanked back hard on the chain as the monster flew towards me helplessly as a torrent of fire shot out from the palm of my hand and engulfed the creature in flames. The second Balverine howled at the sight of its kin burning to death but it didn't make matters any better for him as I bended the sound of its howl and fired it back into mouth causing its head to expand then implode.

Now only four Balverines stood in my way as I landed and sprinted even faster until I was a black blur again. I almost felt sorry for the monsters when within a millisecond, I was already in the center of their circle and released a powerful sphere of blue holographic watery energy that engulfed their bodies then began to dissolve as the pulse of the blue energy corroded their molecules away from existence.

And yet I still wasn't done with my drive, my push into enemy lines, as I ran up a huge pile of rubble and leaped off the edge to finally see the retreating figure of Echidna and the rest of her wolf creatures. During the jump, I reached behind me and reformed my bow blade as I took aim and fired a single arrow before slamming onto the ground hard.

With a grunt, I looked up to see Echidna disappear with a smug look on her face with two of her Balverine guards while the third Balverine fell forward with a glowing blue arrow protruding through its chest.

Painfully I closed my eyes as I struggled to rise from my hard landing, the park was secure, most of mortals were safe and would probably end up in a psych ward from today's events. But one thing was clear, Echidna was still alive. My mission was nowhere near complete now.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	4. The Camp and Legion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, Assassins Creed, Assassins Creed II, Assassins Creed Brotherhood, Assassins Creed Revelations, Assassins Creed III, Fable III, Avatar The Last Air bender, Avatar The Legend of Korra, Halo, Immortals, The Patriot, Mass Effect 3, and Final Fantasy Advent Children.**_

_**A/N: Since a lot of people have been doing a Percy x Artemis fanfic I've decided to write one as well. But be warned, this is darker than the rest.**_

_**A/N2: Just to make things clear, my story is like what I said above "darker than the rest" that also means that this story is VERY different than the many other percyxartemis stories that I have read here on fan fiction. For one, Annabeth does not cheat on Percy, instead she dies in battle. The reason why I decided to do that because most Percy stories have Annabeth acting like a bitchy ass slut. Yeah she's a blonde but she isn't that type of blonde that bangs every guy she sees. SHE LOVES PERCY! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS! WHY DESTROY SOMETHING THAT RICK RIORDAN WORKED SO HARD ON TO MAKE IT FAMOUS!? IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN I SEE WRITERS MAKE ANNABETH CHEAT ON PERCY. The only story that had an acceptable "Annabeth cheats on Percy" idea was "Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe" by Lmb111514. Other than that, Annabeth cheating on Percy is a bad idea.**_

_**A/N3: This chapter contains "The Mark of Athena" spoilers. SPOILER ALERTS!**_

_**A Hunter's Lament**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Camp and Legion**_

_**(Percy's pov)**_

_***Beach just off of Coney Island***_

It was the one part of a battle that I hated the most, finding out who had died during the fight. Artemis and I stood side by side as the Hunters and Demigods dressed their wounds and placed coins on the bodies of the fallen so Hermes could deliver them to the camp for a proper Greek or Roman burial.

Artemis sighed as seven of her Hunters had fallen during the battle. We watched as the rest of the Hunters placed silver shrouds over and coins over their bodies before they too disappeared. Tears were streaming down the Hunter's faces and on Artemis' as well.

One of the Hunters who had spoken back at me before we charged into battle walked up to me and unsheathed her knife, her eyes murderous, "This is all your fault!"

"Susan enough!" barked Artemis but it didn't seem to faze the young Hunter.

The Hunter named Susan pointed at me with her knife while looking at Artemis and growled, "My lady, if we hadn't had interfered with the Balverines attack here then our seven sisters would still be alive!"

This time it was Thalia who stepped in to defend me, "Our job, our duty is to hunt down evil and hunt the wild! The Balverines were wild and evil, terrorizing mortals and killing them. Would you rather ignore your duty just so you can live?"

Susan took a step closer to Thalia until they were both nose to nose, "I have sworn to serve Artemis and only her Thalia Grace! I do not need your scolding on this matter for I did not join the hunt to follow a girl like you who follows boys!"

Thalia growled and clenched her fists as lightning began to crackle around them, "I honor the oath that I have sworn to Artemis with all my heart and it's because of my heart that I can also trust Percy. He isn't like most boys and my lady Artemis can vouch for me on that. Also, in case you've forgotten, it's because of Percy that you are still alive and standing so if I were you...I'd suck it up and fall back in line before I make you fall back in line." She tapped her bracelet and out came her shield Aegis while her other hand pulled out one of her long hunting knives, "Do I make myself clear Susan?"

Susan narrowed her eyes more at Thalia but quickly averted her gaze when the sight of Medusa's engraved head forced her to fall back into the crowd of Hunters. Thalia nodded and returned her weapons to their natural form before turning towards me and Artemis and nodded, "What are your orders my lady?"

I glanced at Artemis who nodded back at Thalia then turned her attention to the rest of the Hunters, "Finish dressing your wounds then help out the Demigods. After that, set up a base camp at the beach head until my brother arrives to pick us up. Dismissed."

The Hunters nodded then set out to do what they were told while Artemis and I stood there with an awkward silence between us. After several minutes of silence, Artemis cleared her throat and began to speak, "I saw what you did during the last few minutes of battle...I have never seen anyone move that fast before."

I looked over at Artemis and raised an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment?"

Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes annoyed, "I do not compliment boy's, you should know that by now."

My head shook and looked away from her's as I spoke, "Whatever floats your boat Artemis, whatever helps float your boat. Just because you're sexually frustrated over the last three thousand years doesn't mean you can be a stone cold bitch."

Even though I didn't look back, I could feel Artemis' eyes glaring into the side of my head with rage, "How dare you say that about me!"

I crossed my arms and glanced at her from the corner of my eye and smirked, "Relax I'm only kidding."

"Well I though a man of your caliber would've known that it's rude to kid around with a lady," replied Artemis who hadn't fixed her murderous glare at me.

"That's twice that you have called me a man," I said. "But you aren't a lady, not with a cherry that still needs popping."

Artemis was now fuming, "Do not test me 'boy'!"

"Or what?" I retorted back in a deadly voice.

She smirked then looked away, "You'll see...When you least expect it."

"Looking forward to it."

Artemis rolled her eyes then dismissed herself so she wouldn't be bothered anymore. Inside of my mind, I sighed as several Hunters behind Artemis' back-when she had passed them-shot me death glares to try and weaken my resolve.

This was gonna be a long day.

_**(Artemis' pov)**_

_***Coney Island beach base camp* **_

_The nerve of him saying that about me!_ I thought to myself as I checked on my Hunters as they managed to make a makeshift base camp on the beach far from the amusement park. The Demigods were also hanging around at the base camp but under some strict orders from whoever was in charge kept them steering clear of my Hunters which was a stress reliever for me.

Everything seemed to be handled with until I spotted Thalia and a boy huddled together. As quick as lightning, I appeared behind the boy ready to turn him into any animal of my choice only to notice that they were both talking to a little girl that was no older than the age of six. The boy who was sitting next to Thalia kept the girl calm by asking her questions while she gently cleaned the girl of her wounds and the dirt on her face from the battle.

She was adorable! But one feature caught me by surprise, her eyes, they were green. Before I could come to any conclusion, the little girl looked up at me then hid her face into the boy's shoulder who merely chuckled, "Hey it's okay Gabby, she won't bite."

I had to smile, this boy had a kind heart after all, "Hi, I'm Artemis, nice to meet you little one."

She curled into a tighter ball in the boy's chest which earned her an "Awwww" from the three of us.

Thalia managed to clean the little cut on Serena's cheek when three more Demigod's walked up to us. They stopped in front of the boy and blinked but a certain daughter of Pluto spoke, "Um Frank, what's that little girl curled up in your arms?"

From behind her spoke her brother, a certain son of Hades, "And how are you not a reindeer yet?"

Thalia and the boy laughed while I growled, "Jackalopes! Not Reindeers!"

The four of them, including Thalia, laughed even harder as I crossed my arms and huffed, "Stupid Santa Clause and Rudolph the freaking red nose reindeer!"

Nico laughed even more, "Oh lighten up Artemis, it's not the mortals fault for confusing both animals."

That still didn't lighten up my mood.

Suddenly it became silent as someone approached us from behind. Slowly we all turned to see Percy walking up towards us, his hood and face-mask still on. The little girl that had been hiding her face in Frank's chest curiously looked up at Percy as he finally stopped right next to us; he looked down at Gabby and pulled down his hood and face-mask revealing his face.

Everyone let out a gasp and took a step back as their long lost friend appeared right in front them after two years of disappearing. Percy nodded towards them as Hazel wiped away a tear that had fallen while both Frank and Nico grinned like idiots. Reyna simply nodded back but she formed a small smile on her lips to let us know that she was happy to see her friend and fellow Praetor again.

Hazel ran up to Percy and hugged her friend tight making the son of Poseidon gasp "How could you!? You left for two years without sending us a postcard or an Iris message! We missed you! I missed you big brother!"

Percy chuckled, his first chuckle that I heard since he came back and hugged Hazel back just as tight but not enough to crush her, "I missed you too Hazel and sorry for not keeping in touch...I got busy training."

Nico looked Percy up and down and whistled, "No kidding, you look taller and more built than before. Where have you been training at?"

The Son of Poseidon patted Hazel's back and let go of her before replying back to Nico, "I'll tell you when we get back to Camp, it's not safe here to stay and chit chat. Soon more Crothean Balverines and Mortal police will swarm this area and that could turn into a bigger blood fest."

He looked over to me and narrowed his eye's slightly, "Is Apollo on his way?"

I nodded though somewhere in the back of my mind, my anger flared. It was if he didn't trust me to do a simple task of summoning my brother, which wasn't that all too hard. All you had to do was bait with him the newest song in the Apple iTunes store and viöla! Apollo coming to the rescue. Unfortunately, the new song on iTunes was "Live While We're Young" by One Direction.

"He should be here any minute now," I replied when a sudden heat wave swept through the beach, "Scratch that, he's already here."

From the location of the sun in its mid-day position, a roar of an engine was heard as a sports car shot out from the shadow of the sun and barreled its way down to us in a fiery streak of pure sun energy. It zipped through the air as it descended in altitude until it landed on the far end of the beach sending a cloud of sand and miniature solar flares into the sky. The last time I had saw my brother's sun chariot, it was a Maserati Spyder, what I saw now actually made me wish that my moon sleigh was more...modern. From the storm cloud of sand and sun energy appeared a 2013 Camaro. It was a Hot Rod red color with two gold colored doors and two gold racing stripes running from the hood to the trunk of the car.

Inside the car was a shit eating grinning Apollo as he slowed down to a stop literally right next to us, "Hey ladies, what's happening?"

"Apollo just get out of the car," I grumbled as the driver side door slid up in order for my brother step out of his sun car, "We have important matters to attend to."

Apollo rolled his eyes along with a slight laugh from his mouth, "Chill out sis! We'll have plenty of time for you and the Hunter's get together with the Campers so relax and enjoy the day. Now, anyone up for a haiku?"

Before anyone could protest, Percy stepped forward and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Apollo froze as Percy placed a hand on my brother's chest and whispered something in Greek then switched to Latin. Once the last word was spoken, my brother fazed in and out of existence until a different version of my brother appeared, his Roman aspect.

All of us looked at Percy who simply nodded at the Roman Apollo, "Lord Apollo. We ready to leave?"

The Roman Apollo nodded and did an ancient Roman militaristic salute before he returned to his red and gold Camaro. He snapped his fingers and the vehicle immediately flared with the power of the sun until a huge red and gold Army C-17 Globe master III stood in its place. Around us came the "Oooh" and "Ahh" of stunned and shocked demigods and Hunters as Apollo snapped his fingers again to start the aircraft up.

Percy looked at Reyna then at me and nodded, "Let's get moving shall we?"

Reyna and the others simply nodded before giving out an order to her battle group, "Demigods! _Macte animo! Generose puer sic itur ad astra!_ _**(Young, cheer up! This is the way to the skies!)**_."

The Demigods nodded and double timed it inside the plane's troop cargo bay while the Hunters stayed put waiting for my orders. I looked at Percy who was looking out into the sea while Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, and Gabby waited for anything else to happen. "Um you guys go on ahead, Hunter's you too. I need to speak with Percy in private."

They all nodded but it wasn't pleasant. My Hunter's shooting glares at Percy while Frank and Thalia had a handful with the little girl Gabby. Finally it was just the two of us left standing on the beach as the plane's engines began to heat up along its wings, "How did you do that? I mean, how did you make my brother turn into his Roman form?"

He looked over at me then back at the sea, his jacket/robes flapping into the wind, "I have learned many things while I was away for two years in the mortal world but twelve for me. My first year of training, I was forced into the brutal practice of God training. I thought at first that I was going to be changed into a god but that wasn't the case. Instead, I was able to harness the source of a Gods power and essence: Ichor, or their blood."

A cold sudden chill crept down my spine as he said the word "blood". "You mean...you learned how to bend a God's will by controlling their blood?"

"Not just control them," He said as turned and looked deep into my eyes, "But I can change their aspects if they have a different aspect to change into. I can force them to do what I see fit, take away their power...and if nesseccary...I can force them to fade away on the spot."

I shuddered from a sudden image flashing through my mind of Percy forcing Apollo to fade from existence. It was troubling to say the least but I shook my head to clear it. But as I did so, Percy walked past me and whispered, "I only use this technique on the immortal beings I have a grudge on. Titan's, Giants, Gaea, you name it...but also with some Olympians...Greek and Roman." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked, "Don't worry; you aren't on my hit list. But I suggest that you don't get on it."

_***Camp Olympus***_

Several minutes later, the scenery of burning rollercoasters and upturned hotdog stands were soon replaced by a five mile tree line that ran the entire length of Long Island sound. Mile after mile of woods spreaded out before us until the first signs of the camp jutted out over the horizon of tree tops. When the two camps finally came together after the Second Giant War; the children of Vulcan, Hephaestus, and Athena got together and erected two rock pillars that stood on both ends of the camps magical barrier. They were replicas of the Rock of Gibraltar that stood guard at the entrance to the Mediterranean Sea in Europe and it enhanced the strength of the magic boundaries that even visiting Gods had trouble entering and leaving through wind travel. At one side of the camp stood the G shaped city of New Rome with the Principia, Senate House, and the Coliseum standing tall and proud while now right next to the now Omega shaped Cabins were the Legion Barracks that housed the "Soldier" Campers that were either Greek or Roman.

Many things had changed for the two camps after the war, but not everything did. From the Big House stood two familiar faces, Chiron and my brother, Dionysus. Chiron as usual had a pleasant friendly grin on his face while the wine dude had his usual "annoyed pissed off" expression carved into his skin. They both looked up high in sky as the whole camp began to rumble from the booming sound of the sun C-17 soaring over head towards the large clearing near the hill. The dragon Peleus looked up and snorted out smoke out of his nostrils but made no attempt to shoot out fire as the huge troop transport plane passed over Thalia's Pine tree before landing with a gently thud on the grass below.

It took a whole two minutes for the plane to finally stop and turn around facing the hill to act as a ramp for its immediate take off. Thalia, who had been sitting huddled in a corner stood up immediately and punched the "open" switch allowing the back of the plane to roll down the ramp.

Reyna pounded her shield and the Soldier Campers marched down the ramp and onto the field where a crowd now stood with the rest of the Soldiers standing at the ready in half testudo/phalanx formation with their spears ready. She gave several commands and they quickly moved into "at ease" formation with their shields to their sides and their spears pointing up.

"Greek and Roman Soldiers...," spoke a voice behind me, "Never thought the camp would have some of its campers turn into soldiers."

I looked back at Percy who had his hood up and his face-mask back on, the fearful intimidating feeling of not knowing what he was thinking quickly washing over me as he took a step forward and walked down the ramp. He stopped just at the edge and looked over at Thalia who just gave him an encouraging nod before he proceeded out onto the ground.

Just a few seconds later; me, Thalia, and the rest of the Hunters followed after him down the ramp but was stopped by Percy. He stood there looking out into the crowd of demigod campers and soldiers as they stared back at him with fear, wonder, and curiosity. From the right came Chiron and Dionysus with the rest of the senior councilors and centurions following closely behind them.

Chiron stepped forward and bowed, "Hello there, welcome to Camp Olympus. We are honored to have you in our presence disciple of Chaos."

Percy bowed back and replied, "It is an honor to be here, I can't believe my home has changed in just only two years."

"Home?" Chiron frowned as he looked into Percy's mask, "I do not recall having you here in this camp before. Unless you were one of my demigod students back when this was just Camp Half-blood or when the Romans still had their own camp near San Francisco. May I ask who you are?"

"You know who I am Chiron; I used to be one of your campers here during the second Titan and Giant wars. I left soon after to become one of Chaos' warriors," Percy spreader his arms wide and chuckled, "Now I am back home...or what was once home to me."

Dionysus rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Say what you want Assassin but many demigods have come and gone here. What makes you so special than them?"

Percy looked Dionysus over before walking up to him until they were face to face, centimeters apart, "I would've thought that in two years, you would be far less senile than you were when I first met you...Wine dude."

The entire Camp and Hunters laughed at Percy's nickname while Dionysus glowed purple in rage, "Be careful to who you speak! Demigod! You are nothing but just that! A Demigod who thinks that just because he has a little more training makes him the next Heracles! Now, apologize to me before I make your sanity snap and plunge you down the long road of INSANITY!"

"I tried that workout once, didn't like how my abs were sore for two weeks," Percy stood his ground and moved his face even closed to Dionysus', "And go ahead...I DARE you, Wine dude."

Everyone gasped as a crazy sinister smile formed on Dionysus' lips, "Gladly."

Both Chiron and I widened our eyes and yelled out "No!" but before Dionysus could even unleash his powers, Percy reached out and grabbed him by the neck. His eyes bulged out and began trying to pry Percy's hand off his neck as he began to gag, "Let...acchhhh...let go of me!"

Percy gripped his neck tighter as Dionysus' legs buckled sending him sliding down onto his knees while looking up at Percy with fear of his own in his eyes, "How does it feel to lose the element of power? To finally experience what others feel about you when you. Open. Your. Mouth. Every. Single. Time. How does it feel to be in your place of silence when the one camper whose name you purposely forgot has you gagging for air?"

The Demigod Soldiers, who were I shock, snapped out of their daze and surged forward with their spear ready but stopped when Percy held up his free hand. They each grunted and tried to will their bodies to move forward but ended up being pushed back by some imaginary force while Percy kept his gaze fixed upon Dionysus.

Suddenly Percy's words echoed in my mind _I can change their aspects if they have a different aspect to change into. I can force them to do what I see fit, take away their power...and if nesseccary...I can force them to fade away on the spot__...__I only use this technique on the immortal beings I have a grudge on. Titan's, Giants, Gaea, you name it...but also with some Olympians...Greek and Roman__._..

My eyes widen as I made my bow appear and aimed an arrow at Percy, "Put him down, he is one God that you cannot kill!"

All the Campers began to murmur amongst themselves. I forgot that they didn't know about Percy's abilities to force a God into fading by control their ichor.

He looked at me over shoulder and slowly released his grip on Dionysus' neck as he stood tall and sighed, "You're lucky that your sister stood up for you, otherwise, you could've considered that there would've been an open throne up on Olympus. I'm sure Hestia wouldn't mind being back on the Council with you gone."

The entire Dionysus and Bacchus cabins glared murderously at Percy as they watched their father being bullied by the Assassin. Yes they knew their father was a jerk...but it wasn't right to stoop his level or even worse, lower than his level.

The entire camp and Hunters stood there and watched as the God of Wine rose up slowly and glared daggers into Percy's covered face, his purple eyes murderous with psychotic rage and power, "Mark my words, Assassin. Today you have made an enemy of a dangerous immortal. From this day on, no time and place is safe for you to hide in! Whenever you let your guard down, I will repay you back a thousand fold of the humiliation that you have given me today! I swear on the river of Styx that I shall see you personally fall into complete craziness while you burn in the fields of punishment!"

Suddenly it became silent as the once bright blue skies were replaced by storm clouds that happened to appear out of the blue while turbulent waves took place of the calm ones that washed up the sandy shore. A strong gust of wind blew throughout the entire camp while the ground shook lightly at first then a sudden jerk of movement from an unseen fault in the ground. Everyone, including Dionysus, looked around in a panicked state of mind as the forces of nature began to act in vengeance all at once. A gasp soon pierced through the air as everyone looked at Percy who had wisps of blue smoke coming off his body.

Everyone took a step back as Percy clenched his fists and growled as tattoo's began to glow light blue in his body and clothes as his eyes, which were hidden by his hood, began to shine in the blue light while the howling wind picked up its pace. The soldiers were completely lost as to what was happening as Percy began levitating off the ground and pointed at Dionysus, "Dionysus!"

His voice was a combination of a several men and females speaking at once as the forces of nature continued, "You have threatened me, an Assassin of Chaos, the highest and most ancient being in this world! My creed, my oath, is to put my enemies down before they can strike, even if it's just a threat."

Chiron and I shared a look of concern as Percy thrusted one of his hands up and turned his palm upward while Dionysus was pulled off the ground and into the air with his chest out like it was being pulled apart from his body. The God of Wine grunted in pain as his body began to bend and twist in strange angles while his children below stood frozen in fear as their father was tortured before them as if it were a circus act.

Finally, Percy released his hold on Dionysus and allowed him to flop onto the ground panting and groaning in discomfort. Percy floated back on the ground gracefully and inhaled a deep breath before breathing out slowly, the blue light surrounding his body fading away gently as he returned to his normal self.

The whole camp was silent, even the soldiers who had regained control of their bodies, backed away hastily as Percy made his way past the trembling Olympian. He stopped right next to him and glanced down at him muttering with distaste, "Be lucky that my powers are meant to be used on my greatest foes...but just to make ourselves clear. I will not hesitate to end your existence within a heartbeat. It's because of your pompous attitude towards demigods that she died...if you would've have just agreed to help us when we were chained onto the stones of the first Olympus...Annabeth would still be alive."

Dionysus looked up and widened his eyes, "It's you...it's you!"

Percy growled and ripped off his face-mask and dropped his hood revealing his black hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes. The entire camp gasped as the long lost leaders of the seven demigods during the Giant war came back in front of their eyes, "Yes I'm back, and I am not who you used to know."

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	5. In the eyes of the enemy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, Assassins Creed, Assassins Creed II, Assassins Creed Brotherhood, Assassins Creed Revelations, Assassins Creed III, Assassins Creed IV Black Flag, Fable III, Avatar The Last Air bender, Avatar The Legend of Korra, Halo, Immortals, The Patriot, Mass Effect 3, and Final Fantasy Advent Children.**_

_**A/N: Since a lot of people have been doing a Percy x Artemis fanfic I've decided to write one as well. But be warned, this is darker than the rest.**_

_**A/N2: Just to make things clear, my story is like what I said above "darker than the rest" that also means that this story is VERY different than the many other percyxartemis stories that I have read here on fanfiction. For one, Annabeth does not cheat on Percy, instead she dies in battle. The reason why I decided to do that because most Percy stories have Annabeth acting like a bitchy ass slut. Yeah she's a blonde but she isn't that type of blonde that bangs every guy she sees. SHE LOVES PERCY! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS! WHY DESTROY SOMETHING THAT RICK RIORDAN WORKED SO HARD ON TO MAKE IT FAMOUS!? IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN I SEE WRITERS MAKE ANNABETH CHEAT ON PERCY. The only story that had an acceptable "Annabeth cheats on Percy" idea was "Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe" by Lmb111514. Other than that, Annabeth cheating on Percy is a bad idea.**_

_**A/N3: Sorry for the long wait. To be honest, I lost interest in writing but lately I've been building that interest back up. Sadly it took a death of a family member to write again. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait and because of the long wait, I've written a nice long chapter for you guys. Also I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandfather that passed away.**_

_To my grandfather, despite the long struggle, you fought till the end. You got to see your children one last time on your last birthday. Now rest, you deserve to be at peace. _

_**A Hunter's Lament**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**In the eyes of the enemy**_

_**(Percy's pov)**_

_**SPQR Camp Olympus ΑΣΩ**_

After my confrontation with Mr. D, it was safe to say that all the campers minus the immortal campers, Chiron, Artemis, Thalia, and Gabby were scared to be around me which was fine considering that I wasn't in a very social mood. Chiron who was left in charge to confront and console the traumatized Wine God, told us all to meet at the newly built war room in the Senate house after we had settled into our cabins.

Everyone began walking off in different directions until only Thalia, Nico, Artemis, Frank, Hazel, Gabby, and I were the only ones left. The Hunters under Artemis' command went off to settle in Cabin 8 before the meeting in the war room. Slowly, I made my way over to where the original twelve cabins were located and stopped in front of my old cabin: Cabin 3. The old sea encrusted bunker style cabin still looked like it did two years ago when I was last here. Gently, I pushed the door open as the inviting smell of the ocean breeze rushed past me as if to welcome me back in its embracing arms.

I stepped inside and a rush of memories flashed into my mind as I remembered my very first night spent in this cabin. On the right side of the wall was my old bunk that was still unmade from when I last slept in it while there hanging on over the head of my bed was my first spoil of war: the Minotaur horn.

Behind me came the footsteps of Thalia and the others as they stepped inside of the cabin. Frank and Hazel gasped in wonder as they finally got to see the inside of what my cabin looked like since I told about my life at what used to be Camp Half-blood two years ago, but I guess after my disappearance; Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna and many others couldn't bear to step inside Cabin 3 without the pain of remembering me.

Thalia walked up next to me as I stared at a picture pinned to the wall. In the picture was me, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Rachel, Annabeth, and Chiron smiling with relief on our faces as the war with Kronos was finally over.

She looked over at me and placed a hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it, "It's good to have you back Perce."

I looked over at her and nodded softly as I patted her hand gently, "Thanks Thals."

Nico plopped onto the bunk next to my old one and groaned as Hazel plopped down next to him, "Uhhhnnn it feels so good to finally stretch and relax after an afternoon full of fighting! Hey yo Perce, is it okay if I bunk here tonight?"

Hazel slapped her brother's chest shaking her head, "Nico! Percy just got back let him have some time to himself."

"No it's okay Hazel," I began taking off my gear as a dark blue duffle bag appeared right next to my feet. Thankfully the old human wooden mannequin was still propped up against the wall as I hung my weapons on the hooks along the wall then my armor and robes on the wooden body. I smoothed off my robes and sighed as my body felt lighter. With only just my sleeveless dark blue shirt, black and silver camo cargo pants, and black armored boots, I turned back to Nico and Hazel and continued to speak them, "A night just by myself would end up with me going...crazy. I'll need some noise to help keep my mind off of things. You and Frank are welcome to stay over also; it'll be a little get together before the day ends."

Hazel, Frank, and Nico grinned; they seemed to like the idea of spending the night at Cabin 3. Thalia on the other hand looked at me solemnly; she knew why I had allowed them to stay in my cabin for the night. Ever since my last stay here, this was where my nightmares of Annabeth dying took on their worst form possible. The closer I was at camp, the more realistic the dreams were.

I looked back at her and tried to say something that was until I felt a soft tug on my pants leg. Slowly I looked down to see Gabby looking up at me with her big cute sea green yet hazel like eyes, her head gently tilted to the side as she threw her arms up wanting me to pick her up. Behind her stood Artemis and for the first time, I saw a motherly smile appear on her face.

Not wanting to upset the little girl, I leaned down and picked her up and carried her in my arms as she wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face into my shoulder, her eyes slowly drooping from the events that had transpired earlier today. Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, and Artemis all made an "Awwww" sound and expression on their faces as I began to bounce Gabby in my arms gently.

"You think Gabby will be okay with the Hunters while we're at the meeting?" I asked Artemis. "I don't think she'd like it there."

Artemis nodded softly as she reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Gabby's face, "That all depends on Gabby. She's known you for a very short time and already she's fond of you. Right now to be honest, you look like a father holding his daughter."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over to Thalia and the others who simply nodded in agreement to Artemis' statement but I couldn't see it. Maybe an older brother but a father? Not even.

Thankfully by then, it was nearing the time where we had to meet up with Chiron and the others for the war council. With Gabby asleep in my arms, Artemis and I emerged out of my cabin and made out way to the newly erected war room that stood in the middle of the two joined camps. Whispers of awe and fear were heard from nearby campers and soldiers as my group and I walked by with no intention of hearing more gossip. Eyes were instantly drawn on me as we neared the Hunters who were hanging around the camps very own Starbucks.

Artemis stepped forward and snapped her fingers which instantly got the Hunters attention, "I am expected to be at the war meeting along with Percy and Thalia. During our temporary leave of absence, I need you all to keep an eye Gabby. Keep her safe and treat her well. Am I understood?"

The Hunter's nodded obediently as I handed Gabby to Phoebe. As I was handing her over, Gabby immediately woke up and tightened her grip around my neck to the point where I began to choke.

I pulled her back to me and gently began bouncing her in my arms again as she curled into my chest even more. To say it was the cutest thing I have ever saw was understatement. She hid her face in the crook of my neck and mumbled, "No, no leaving pwease?"

My heart softened a bit as Thalia, Artemis, Hazel, and the rest of the Hunter's awed in response. With a sigh, I held her closer to me as I stroked her shiny long black hair, "Okay okay I won't leave, you sure you won't be bored at the war meeting?"

Gabby shook her head and mumbled once more, "You no leave me pwease."

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I patted her back, "Okay, I won't leave you, I promise."

She nodded her head and relaxed her arms around my neck as we left the Hunters and continued making our way towards the war room. Along the way, Thalia managed to catch up to me and grinned knowingly, "Never knew you would be so father like Perce. Did Chaos have you go through baby training as well?"

I shook my head and laughed, "No, it just came natural to me. Besides...I wanted to...well...that's long gone now."

Thalia looked over to me and raised an eye brow questioningly, "What's long gone?"

"Having a family," I muttered, "A wife, a house here at camp or at Camp Jupiter, children, grandchildren, a normal life...with her."

The Daughter of Zeus instantly looked down and closed her eyes as we kept walking forward, a sudden silence falling in-between us. After a couple of minutes of walking silently, she spoke, "Her parents ask about you ever since you disappeared, Dr. Chase especially. He wanted to talk to you but you were always off on another mission or boarded up in your Cabin refusing to see anyone. When you disappeared, he and your mom with Paul and Annabeth's stepmom searched everywhere for you before giving up after a year without finding you. After that, he moved with his family to New York near your parents place and to be near Annabeth's final resting place. You should visit them when you have the chance."

"And what? Tell them sorry for failing to protect his daughter? Sorry for failing to bring her back home alive?" I looked at her and for once in a very long time I felt like breaking down, again. "How do you expect me to face Annabeth's dad again without her by my side?"

Thalia shrugged her face full of emotions at the moment, "I don't know Percy, I don't know how you'll face them again. But I do know that closure would help out your pressing mood."

My face instantly heated up as I stopped in my tracks and faced her completely. I was ready to yell at her, do something when Gabby moved a little bit in my arms, "Nwo fighting..."

"Easier said than done Gabby," I muttered as both Thalia and I glared into each other's eyes murderously, "You're too young to understand."

She nuzzled her tiny head into the crook of my neck more and hugged it tighter, "Me no like fighting. Nwo fighting...pwease?"

I sighed and looked away from Thalia and grumbled, "Fine, no fighting. At least not right now."

Even though she was hiding her face in my neck, I could tell that Gabby was smiling. It's always a wonder why little kids always get what they want just by acting so cute and adorable.

With an exasperated breath of air escaping my lips, I continued walking forward until Thalia, Gabby, and I managed to reach up with the rest of our group. Unfortunately, an old friend was stalling us from entering the middle part of the Camp, "I said no weapons allowed beyond the Promerian Line! The last time weapons were allowed! The camp, which was called Camp Jupiter back then, was attacked by Giants! Even before that, Julius Caesar was assassinated in the Senate chambers! No weapons allowed! Not even Consul Jason Grace or Perc-BY THE GODS IT'S PERCY!"

All heads turned to see me walking towards the armless and legless talking statue, "Terminus my old friend, how has the new camp been treating you?"

The God of Boundaries boomed with laughter then tried to clap Percy on the back but somehow forgot that he had no arms to do so, "The new place and rules have been treating me kindly my boy. Never knew that Bacchus to be a cheery fellow. I also didn't know that Diet Pepsi would be quite refreshing."

From behind me groaned an annoyed Artemis, "And I thought Apollo's poetry was bad! Terminus let us pass before I stick three arrows in your soft spot! And since you have no legs, you know I won't miss."

All the boys including Terminus flinched while Frank, Nico, and I crossed our legs as the mental pain of that happening throbbed in the back of our minds. Thankfully the God of Boundaries knew better than challenge Artemis because he allowed us to go through with our weapons still with us. A few minutes later we found ourselves walking into the War Room/Senate House, the crowd of twenty Greek and Roman Demigod Senators waiting before us while around the entire chamber sat every single camper and soldier that were off duty.

Two thousand eyes watched our every move as we stopped in the middle of the floor. From the highest seat of the senate rose Reyna, her purple and gold Praetor robes ruffling with movement, "The Senate meeting is now in session. Let us honor our Olympians present, Lord Baccus and Lady Diana. We would also like to honor the Hunters of Artemis who are also present in today's meeting. Now to get this started, the Senate and Military leaders would like to call up War Hero Percy Jackson to the front. Please give him your full undivided attention."

Thankfully this time Gabby was a little more understanding as she allowed Thalia to take her away from my arms. After taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and presented myself to the entire senate that looked down at me with fear and unsettlement. Reyna was the only one who nodded in a neutral type of way but still there was a hint of uneasiness in her eyes, "Proceed."

"Senate, Military Leaders, Senior Councilors, Centurions, and Immortal Campers. I stand before you with only one simple word, War. Why war? Because we are being dragged into a war that stretches even further than the Titan and Giant wars combined." As soon I spoke the last word, the entire Senate chamber clamored in an uproar as the audience and even the Senate save for Reyna began to make objections to what I had said. It took her several minutes to calm the ruckus down before she motioned me to continue, "This war is also an enemy not only to Demigods and the Olympians, but enemies towards the Titans and Giants as well."

Suddenly the entire chamber fell into an eerie silence, the looks on all of their faces were masked with fear and confusion. From the senate seats rose up Bobby, "That's a bunch of Bull! The only enemy of the Titans and Giants is Uranus! If that be the case then Jupiter would be losing control of the sky domain. So far the skies are calm and clear, you only speak of lies on this matter just so you can justify a new war!"

"HERE HERE!" Shouted the rest of the Senate, their faces smug and proud as if they had won the argument. Thankfully I had proof in my side.

With the snap of my fingers, three objects appeared in midair then began to show in detail as it finished materializing out of thin air. The entire chamber gasped and grew silent again as the damaged weapons of Kronos, Ouranos, and Porphyrion clattered onto the floor before lying still on the marble surface. Even Artemis and Dionysus looked stunned as I leaned down and picked up the tattered remains of Kronos' scythe, "The symbol of the Titan Lord of Time, in ruins and powerless." I swung it downward and stood there unfazed as the blade and parts of the bronze shaft shattered into pieces before I reached down to pick up another one, "The sickle of Ouranos, used by Kronos to castrate his father and to cut him into millions of pieces, also ruined and useless." This time instead of shattering into pieces like Kronos' scythe, the bronze blade began to evaporate into wisps until all that as left was the bronze handle. I dropped the weapons remains and picked up the third weapon, "Earth spear of the Giant King...need I say more?" And just like that, the entire spear cracked into several pieces of rock then crumbled in a miniature rock slide until the pebbles turned into dirt then gold dust.

I looked up at the Senators and I saw nothing but fear and acceptance. But I still wasn't done. Raising my hand again, I snapped my fingers again as worn and damaged symbols of powers that belonged to both Giants and Titans began to appear and litter the floor around me. Everything from the Fire sword of Hyperion to the star ram helmet of Krios and the jar of the Giant twins as well as the rubble remains of Alkyoneus, was thrown to the Senators as proof but what hit home was the ruined gift for mankind and symbol of Prometheus: the first flame. All trace of the godly power was gone, just a former shadow of what used to be the first flame as the once bright colors were now reduced to grey and white. It wavered in my palm just like any other burning flame would do until it stood still and cracked into pieces.

Slowly, I looked at the Senators then at the entire audience, my eyes piercing each and every one of theirs, "All the Titans, save for Atlas, and all the Giants, are gone. All that remains are the Olympians and the first race of Gods, the Primordial's or Primal Gods. The Olympians are safe for now since we have armies at our command to defend our borders at the time being but sooner or later, their full might will come bearing down on us. Right now, their focus is on the Primalordials, victim number one was Ouranos. Their next victim is Cronos, the Primal God of Time. If he dies, then time will stop and cease to exist since Cronos has no Olympian or Titan counterpart anymore."

"And what will you have us do Percy?" Countered one of the Senators, "You expect us to muster up the Legion and march towards the Primalordials aid? Where was theirs during the second Titan and Giant wars? Where were they when Gaea, one of their own, sought to unleash the full power of Tartarus upon us? Where were they? Why should we fight to protect them?"

"Endless time will mean an unstable of power in the time equilibrium. If that over load of power is unstable, the past, present, and future will collapse into a sphere of time instead of its usual string length. When that happens, when all three characteristics of time are jumbled up together, time will implode on itself until we all cease to exist." I placed my hands on the edge of the Senator's desk and looked him in the eye as he trembled under my gaze, "That is what will happen if every God or Goddess of a certain power is destroyed. If Zeus is destroyed, the Earth will suffer from the destruction of the atmosphere. If Pontus and Poseidon are destroyed, the sea will simply disappear. No evaporation. Nothing. The Earth will begin to deteriorate from the lack of water and will eventually die. If Hades is destroyed then there is no realm for the dead to go, and if the death of Hades is followed by the death of Thanatos...then we have not only the war we have now but also against the Undead. Every single Primalordial and Olympian is crucial in staying alive. If we can't stop physical harm done unto them then save the essence of the power they represent. As long as the source of the power is safe, humanity and immortality will have a better chance of survival against the oncoming storm."

I stood back and observed every single Senator before shaking my head, "At this rate we would need a miracle to even hold our own against the Crotheans."

Another Senator-Dakota-emerged from his seat, his mouth covered in Kool-Aid juice and powder, "Crotheans? We are at war with Crotheans? A race that none in this Senate chamber, let alone the entire camp, has never known? You expect us to go to war with a made up enemy? Maybe it was you who killed off the Titans and Giants and are now aiming towards the Primalordials? How do we know if this isn't a scheme of yours?"

"Dude, if it was me that destroyed the Titans and Giants then I wouldn't be here right now." My entire body flickered and reappeared in front of Dakota in a flash, "Instead, I'd be hunting the last of the Primal Gods then attacking Olympus head on. After that, I'd come here, and raze this place to the ground. With just a flick of my finger, I can make you fade into oblivion but here I am warning you all about a war that is already beating me to the punch. So you tell me Dakota, do you still think that I'm behind all this? Or will you let me explain what we are going up against?"

The Son of Baccus reddened with embarrassment as he took to his seat, his eyes taking an interest at the marbled floor beneath him. A silent sigh escaped my lips as I turned back to the rest of the Senate, my arms stretched out wide, "Crotheans were what used to inhabit this planet before Chaos created the Primalordials. As a result, a war erupted between the two races until Chaos and his children managed to wipe them out...or so they thought. One Crothean managed to impregnate Gaea and in secret, she bore the child out of shame and hid him deep within the Earth in a deep sleep hoping he would never rise to reclaim the Crothean world. Now after the rise of Gaea just two years ago, her actions on opening the Doors of Death caused some of the enslaved spirits of the Crotheans to escape from Tartarus enabling the last remaining Crothean to be awakened. Now he's mutating monsters from the ancient tales of Greece, Rome, and many more. In just two years he has mustered up an army that will almost overwhelm Mt. Olympus and Camp Olympus combined. The Titans and Giants are extinct save for the Titan Rhea and Atlas. Now the last weapons against the Crotheans, the Primalordials, are being wiped out one by one. Ouranos was the first, the next is Cronos, if they fail to kill Cronos, they will go for Gaea. If she dies, the Earth will die in a planetary explosion. So, I will ask you all again, you guys in? Or you do you wanna die?"

Before they could even reply, I turned briskly on my heels and walked out of the War room, Gabby and the rest hot on my trail as the once noisy Senate chamber now had a creepy silence keeping their lips frozen shut in fear.

_**(Crothean Pov)**_

_***Undisclosed location***_

"My lord. The process is about to begin."

I nodded to my pawns and stood back in the shadows of the laboratory observation post as Telkhines moved about on the testing floor. These were not the normal kind of Telkhines, these were...enhanced variants of their other kin. They were stronger and faster than their lesser counter parts with more animalistic features of the most savage of nature and purely covered in obsidian like skin. Their mindset was far more advance than the usual Telkhines and deeply engrossed in the most ancient of Dark Magic. But their ability to talk disappeared in the "enhancement" process.

That brought me back to the matter at hand. When Gaea was put back to rest, I had risen from my slumber and prison to the world above. The beautiful landscape of green fields and long never ending stretch of mountains were replaced with the results of Human parasite inventions. The once clear blue empty skies were now filled with flying metal birds that could carry humans to and from places afar and could fire iron arrows at each other. This land had become scarred by centuries of Human wars and technology, this land that had once belonged to my father, my father's father and so on. I was an empires last survivor, and it was time for me to take it back.

In the months following my awakening, I searched endlessly for any traces of that cursed Creator's power. Days passed and not a single trace was found until I came across "His" grandson: Ouranos. He, like myself had risen from his prison when Gaea had fallen and was looking for revenge against my mother and her children known as the Titans.

I smiled, an evil grin plastering across my face as I took in his scent. It wasn't that of the Creator, but it was close enough.

Knowing that he was a descendant of Chaos, I agreed to help him locate the Titans before going after my mother; he still didn't know that I was his stepson. We searched far and wide until we managed to stumble into the secret hiding place of the Titans that had escaped during the Second Titan war: The Himalayas. It was an entire slaughter but in the end, Ouranos managed to best ever single one of them...and that was when I made my attack. I struck my first victim, Krios, as he begged hopelessly to spare him. The feeling of my hand shoving through his chest as his life force, his ichor, began to course through my body from his until he was nothing more than an empty shell. I smiled inwardly as I began to finish off the rest of them until I was caught by Ouranos himself. He demanded me to know what I was and I obliged.

Our battle was fierce and long but in the end I had managed to best the first Sky Lord. He trembled and watched in horror as I took his own sickle and impaled it straight through his chest and began to absorb his essence. Finally, after two minutes of enduring an endless wail of death from Ouranos, the fact had finally sunk in; almost half of Chaos' bloodline was gone. Leaving the sickle at the final resting place of the Titans and Ouranos, I began my search again only to have the trail go cold.

Years past and I was starting to grow crazy from endless failures of trying to find the Giants or the Primals. Finally I got my lucky break just a few months ago when the Giants reformed and regrouped on the planes of modern day Plataea in Greece. It was there I caught them off guard by disguising myself as Gaea herself and it was fool proof due to my new growing powers. They were left unaware of the doom that had just fallen over them. When the bickering and squabbling was over, I made my move. One by one the Giants fell until Gaea's two oldest sons were all that remained. It wasn't easy, but in the end, they fell by my hands...and I made sure I took my time with them to show them my rage.

Now that the Titans and Giants were dealt with, my thoughts went back to the Humans. My plan was simple: destroy the Humans by turning them on each other. How to do that was still a mystery to me at the time but luck would change for me when I came across a new enemy, an Olympian minor God: Heracles. He though me Human at first and was foolish enough to trust me, Gods are so full of themselves at times.

When I had grown tired of him, I did just like I had done with the others: Exterminate him.

This one wasn't easy though. He was after all the God of Strength and Valor.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"So you're the one they call Heracles."**__ I watched as his electric blue eyes narrowed into slits as I paced around him in a circle,_ _**"The one that helped destroy the Giants in the first Giant war."**_

_The son of Zeus scowled, he wasn't a happy fellow despite his famous legacy,_ _**"And what of it? All that fame and glory did me nothing but kill my first wife and die at the hands of my second one. Then I became a minor god and got stuck guarding the doors to Olympus! Even though Olympus doesn't even reside in Greece anymore!"**_

_That perked my ears with interest,__** "Olympus isn't in Greece anymore?"**_

_**"Clean the wax out of your ears human,"**__ he rolled his eyes when I flashed him a murderous look at being called a human,__** "The Olympians are tied to the 'Flame of the west'. Every century they move to where the flame is brightest. From Greece they went to Macedonia and from there they went to Rome, France, Germany, England, and finally to the United States."**_

_**"And where would this 'United States' be?"**_

_**"Just across the Atlantic,"**__ Heracles pointed with his thumb to the west of the ocean behind me and shrugged,__** "Once you cross, go to the city of New York, you should find them in the Empire State Building. Be warned though, Olympus is heavily guarded especially with Camp Half-Blood nearby."**_

_This was getting more interesting, my two years of following cold trail suddenly grew hot,____**"So the Olympians have grown powerful?"**_

_A sarcastic laugh followed by a loud grunt was Heracles response, __**"Powerful? The Olympians are not powerful, they'd bicker themselves to death before charging into a fight**__**! **__**No, they rely on their children to save their sorry hides whenever an ancient enemy of theirs threatens to return. When Kronos returned, the Demigods were the ones that sent him back to Tartarus. Two years ago, Gaea woke up from her three thousand year old slumber along with her Giant children, it was also Demigods that lured her back into a deep sleep. The Olympians didn't do much, they were mostly used as a back up."**_

_**"Demigods? Is that some sort of lower class form of immortals?"**_ _I asked intrigued, "or is it something else."_

_Heracles regarded me with an odd look but nevertheless replied to my question,_ _**"Demigods are the offspring of God and mortals. It's been happening ever since Zeus came into power when he and his siblings dethroned their father and the Titans."**_

_God and Humans...immortal blood mixed with tainted parasite human blood...proposterous! Immediately my anger flared but Heracles didn't seem to notice as he continued on with his explanation, __**"I was once a Demigod, the famous one of them all until I was murdered by my second wife. It was all part of Hera's scheme since I was just another one of my fathers offspring with one of his mortal lovers. I was made a god upon death. Is there anything else I can answer for you? It gets boring guarding this stupid rock."**_

_I had heard enough from this so called "God". The fact that immortal blood was mixed with low life humans disgusted me...and I hated the Olympians and their lineage to Chaos even more! _

_A ship horn bellowed in the waters of the Mediterranean causing Heracles to turn to look at it, big mistake. Slowly, I raised my hand up and aimed it squarely at his maroon robed covered back, a powerful pulse of energy form in the palm of my hand. I waited for him to look back while at the sametime building up the energy in my hand until finally he turned back to me unaware, __**"Cruise ships, they never-"**_

_He never got to finish his sentence as the energy building up on my palm blasted forward slamming hard into his chest. I watched as his body was sent flying back thirty and crashing through the tropical trees causing them to fall like dominoes one by one._

_A small smirk formed on my lips followed by an evil glare,__** "And you call yourself a God. Ichor should never mix with parasite blood."**_

_I let my arm drop back to my side and turned back towards the sea, my eyes casting it's gaze towards the west of the Atlantic Ocean. So essence of the Creators power moves from civilization to civilization that shines brightest with the 'Flame of the West'. That's why it took me forever to hunt down the Titans and Giants. Now all that were left are the Primals and the human loving Olympians. The Titans and Giants were easy to destroy, they were never really united...but the Primals and Olympians...they never met but in their own reigns...they were united, thus making them strong in numbers. The Primals, though maybe weak and rusty from hiding, were still a force to reckon with. I mean they were the first, the ones that destroyed my kind. Then there was the Olympians. Descendants of the Primals, not as powerful but still powerful altogether. They were in power, their reign still strong after three thousand years since the ancient days. Their armies were large and many and their children were deadly. _

_Demigods...the heroes that could actually be a threat to my plans if left unchallenged. _

_Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by the hairs on the back of my neck standing telling me of a danger approaching fast. I turned and at the last second saw a boulder right infront of my face before I was seeing stars. The huge chunk of rock crashed into me and crumbled into pieces while I flew back a couple of feet and landed on the white sands of the beach._

_My body ached from the attack, things just got a little more interesting with. Another sound of more trees crashing was heard as a very pissed off Heracles emerged from the tropical forest, his marooned colored robes tattered and ripped and his brown hair standing on end, __**"You attacking me was a bad mistake."**_

_He gripped what remained of his clothes and ripped them off as his body glowed in a bright light. When the light died down, there standing in it's place was a battle armored Heracles. On his wrists were two lion claw shaped gauntlets while on his chest gleamed a shiny chest plate that mirrored a lions pelt. His shins and feet were covered in claw shaped grieves and boots. Underneath the armor he wore a Greek tunic that looked like golden lion fur, his shoulders covered by lion shaped pauldrons. To finish it off, his helmet was a cross of a Spartan Elite Hoplite and a roaring lion with its horse hair plume running from side to side instead of up and down____**(A/N if anyone's played God of War II, imagine the Heracles that Kratos fights in the game)**_.

_Slowly I stood up and cracked my neck, this wasnt going as planned.__** "Stand down demigod, I do not bother myself with lesser immortals. Let me leave and you will be spared."**_

_Heracles' eyes twitched as a gold wind aura began to pulse around him with tiny streaks of lightning crackling out of thin air,__** "You attacking me is one thing human, calling me a lesser immortal is another. Now,"**__ he thrusted out his hand and out of nothing appeared a mahogany type club that stood at a whopping four feet,__** "Any last words before I send you straight into Tartarus or can I just smash you into pieces?"**_

_**"You know, I never liked Gods. So arrogant, so prideful, so cliché."**__ I looked him up and down and began to walk in circles around his entire bulked up figure while continuing to talk,__** "They were the ones that started this genocide of my people to rule this planet but it comes to show that they only wanted this world for their own delights. Now they go and mix blood of purity with tainted low life humans. Demigods. It's time for my kind to take back what was taken from us...lets start by killing a son of an Olympian: You."**_

_Before Heracles could reply, I flashed forward with blinding speed until I was only centimeters from his face, his eyes blinking rapidly trying to understand what had just happened while my hand shot up and grabbed his massive neck tight. I squeezed with all my might but it was like was trying to squeeze a thick tree trunk._

_Seeing me struggle, he reached forward and grabbed my own neck, his hand having no trouble on choking me to death. He lifted me up into the air by the neck as I struggled to pry his fingers loose but it was no use. With a grunt, he choked slammed me back into the ground causing a three foot wide and deep crater to form upon impact. Thankfully he let go of my neck allowing me to suck in a gasp of air but it was quickly pumped back out when he brought down his massive armored boot hard on my stomach, golden ichor quickly following the sudden lost of air. _

_My vision dimmed momentarily but I felt his armored boot again as he jabbed it deep into my side sending me flying just a few feet away with an extra gush of ichor spitting out of my mouth on the side. Tentively, I struggled into a hunch/crouch position spitting out more ichor as Heracles cracked his neck side to side then his knuckles, __**"You were a fool think that you could've bested me mortal. I am the strongest of all the Gods and Demigods in brute strength! Not even Ares can match me!"**_

_I growled and looked up at him clutching my stomach,__** "I do not care about your strength...you, and all of your kind will be erased from this world and it will happen if I have to spend every single breath of air in my body to do so!" **__A sudden burst of energy coursed through me as my rage peaked at its highest then broke through its barrier, __**"I. WILL. NOT. FAIL!"**_

_A black and purple aura suddenly appeared around me pulsating with power as white streaks of lightning crackled around my body. My muscles bulged and stayed bulged as I stood back up without any pain coursing through me._

_It was if I went through a transformation of some sort. _

_I looked at Heracles and grinned evily, my entire body shifting into a fighting stance before lunging at him again in a black and purple blur. Not making the same mistake again, I stopped infront of him but this time I was in mid air. Like last time, he reached forward to grab my throat but I got him first. Using my mommentum, I raised my knee up and slammed it into his chin making his head snap back violently. Then, using his entire body as a springboard, I pushed off his armored chest with both feet and back flipped backwards landing in a crouching position before lunging at him again, this time with both of my hands coming down on his chest clasped together in one fist._

_His body slammed into the ground sending a cloud of sand into the air along with a miniature earthquake rocking the entire island. But he wasn't finished yet. Out from the cloud of sand shot out a lions head fist which slammed into my chest. I stumbled back just a few steps only to see a massive figure leap up out of the sand cloud and came crashing down with both of his fists on my head. Acting on instinct, I rolled away just as he collided into the spot where I was earlier, his bulky and heavy frame making him slow and stiff as I came at him again with a hard punch to the jaw. _

_Heracles growled in frustration and lashed out with his monster sized arms, this time he got me square in the face with his elbow. I flipped backwards in the air then landed with a__ loud __CRUNCH__. Pain shot through my body but I quickly brushed it aside as he came barreling down on me again with his fists raised. _

_The God of Strength crashed into the ground again, the entire island shaking once more from the asteroid like impacts. Seismic waves shot outward into every direction of the sea as our battle continued. Nothing was going as planned and neither one of us was gaining the upper hand against each other. At one point I would focus on evading and doging his deadly blows then it would switch to me using my speed against him. _

_Attack, block, evade, and counter. No time to think, only act. All around us the island became a battleground as the once luscious tropical island, the gate way to the Medeteranian, began to deteriorate. _

_Minutes turned into hours, and still the battle went on. During the fight, I got in a lucky hit and sent him flying straight into the pillars of Gibraltar but my luck didn't hold out for long when he used the ruined pillars as giant stone bats to smash me with. _

_Then it happened, he grew too tired. His attacks got weaker and weaker until I managed stop one of his punches with my hand. He grunted and struggled to push it forward but I wouldn't budge, now it was my turn. Using the last reserves of my strength, I grabbed his giant fist and yanked him forward. When he closed the distance, I brought my knee up and kneed him hard in the stomach which caused his jaw to drop from the sudden shock and intense pain he was feeling. Then I stepped back, my fist cocked back and uppercutted him hard in the chin. It then became slow motion all around me as I watched him fall back slowly. With what was left of my energy, I pressed on with my attack by relentlessly jabbing him in the chest until the metal cracked, caved in, then shattered into tiny gold pieces. _

_Punch after punch landed on his ripped chest, his skin begining to bruise from all the punches landing. Bones were heard breaking as every single one of his ribs snapped against my fists, a fountain of ichor running down his mouth and chin. _

_Finally, it was over, the sight before me was surreal yet satisfying. There, lying on his back was Heracles, the most famous of the Demigods. His chest rose and fell while his breathing was that of weezing and pain. Around him were the remains of his Nemean Lion armor as well as his giant club that was now busted into pieces of wood._

_Painfully, he looked up at me, one eye open while the other one was black as night,_ _**"What...what are you?"**_

_I didn't answer right away, instead I reached down and lifted him up by his neck until he was on his knees. Gently, I leaned down and whispered in his ear,__** "I am the last of my race, the last voice of a dead species. The exemplar of Vengance and Rage. I am Crothean, the destroyers of Gods."**_

_Without another word, I thrusted my entire arm into and through his chest, my hand clutching a gold orb of light as Heracles coughed and gagged. The life in his eyes faded from view as his entire body turned into gray marble then crumbled immediately into good dust until there was nothing left. _

_**Heracles, the first of the Gods to die**__ I thought to myself as I absorbed his ichor orb into my body,__** "The first of many to die."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_***present time***_

That was my first taste on fighting a God. Even though he was only a minor one, Heracles still managed to give me a run for the money. But I did know one thing: I was out numbered and out matched. Both the Olympians and the Primals have armies at their disposals. That and the Demigods. If I were to defeat them...I had to build up an army.

"My lord!" Yelled one of my pawns, "The process is finished!"

With my eye brow raised, I stepped forward and peered down onto the testing platform to see the results. One thousand pods hissed and let out several steams of white smoke before the door compartment unlatched and rose upward.

Once in full view, a wicked smile formed on my lips.

Right infront of me were the newest breed of Earth born creatures. Their bodies were made in a dark color of dirt and Platinum while their eyes were glowing in a dark sapphire. Unlike their older kind, these were more bigger and bulkier in height and muscle. The first on of my new creation got up and stepped out of his pod and looked around, then he looked down and examined his hands and arms before tilting his back and roared. It's pure sound shook the entire room, and it made the feeling more worthwhile.

"You've done it again my lord, you have successfully altered and improved an ancient monster!" My pawn laughed maniacally and gazed at the growing mass of Crothean Earthborn, "Soon we will be able to strike the Primals and Olympians at full force! When can we test them for battle?"

I looked over at my pawn and smirked, "Now if you want."

"Now? But what would we put them up against?"

"You."

Before he could even realized what I had meant, it was already too late for him to react. As quick as a cobra would strike, I reached out and grabbed a portion of his armor then throwing him over into the test platform. He landed infront of the first Earthborn, his entire body trembling as he backed up into another one that had walked up behind him.

The pawn looked up to where I was and began plead, "My lord please! Call them off!"

"My pawn you have done me a great service," I said as I raised my hand with my thumb pointing up into the air, "Do not disappoint me now. Crotheans, DESTROY HIM!"

My hand flipped causing my thumb to point downwards and my new warriors attacked. I stood and watched as pieces of armor then body parts accompanied by blood and guts were strewn about the entire floor. Turning back, I made my way towards the exit, my thoughts lingering on my plan finally in motion.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	6. A slap to the face

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, Assassins Creed, Assassins Creed II, Assassins Creed Brotherhood, Assassins Creed Revelations, Assassins Creed III, Assassins Creed IV Black Flag, Fable III, Avatar The Last Air bender, Avatar The Legend of Korra, Halo, Immortals, The Patriot, Mass Effect 3, and Final Fantasy Advent Children.**_

_**A/N: Since a lot of people have been doing a Percy x Artemis fanfic I've decided to write one as well. But be warned, this is darker than the rest.**_

_**A/N2: Just to make things clear, my story is like what I said above "darker than the rest" that also means that this story is VERY different than the many other percyxartemis stories that I have read here on Fanfiction. For one, Annabeth does not cheat on Percy, instead she dies in battle. The reason why I decided to do that because most Percy stories have Annabeth acting like a bitchy ass slut. Yeah she's a blonde but she isn't that type of blonde that bangs every guy she sees. SHE LOVES PERCY! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS! WHY DESTROY SOMETHING THAT RICK RIORDAN WORKED SO HARD ON TO MAKE IT FAMOUS!? IT PISSES ME OFF WHEN I SEE WRITERS MAKE ANNABETH CHEAT ON PERCY. The only story that had an acceptable "Annabeth cheats on Percy" idea was "Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe" by Lmb111514. Other than that, Annabeth cheating on Percy is a bad idea.**_

_**A/N3:**__** Oh yeah, another chapter done!**_

_**A Hunter's Lament Chapter Six**_

_**A slap to the face**_

_**(Λ Percy's pov)**_

_**ΑΣΩ Camp Olympus SPQR**_

I hate being a demigod. Reason why? Because of the dreams that we received during our sleep.

After the war meeting, Gabby, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and I went back to Cabin Three before going back out five hours later for dinner. As I ate, I felt every single pair of eyes staring at the back of my head as I sat by myself at my old table, my old table that seemed to be spewing out memories of my younger days at camp.

Thankfully, dinner had no after announcements so we were able to return back to our cabins, unfortunately for me, I was having a full house tonight. Minutes after dinner had ended came Frank and Hazel first with their bags of clothes. Then just seconds after them arrived Nico who lunged out of the shadows as if he was thrown from where he was shadow traveling from. Lastly came Thalia who was accompanied by Gabby, the little brown haired girl riding on her back like a rider and her horse. Once she saw me though, she leapt down from Thalia's back and ran towards my bed, jumping on top of it and curling up into my side.

Hazel, Nico, Frank, and Thalia all "Awed" when seeing that happened. They still thought that it was a father/daughter moment.

Once they got settled in, one by one they fell asleep until only Thalia, Gabby, and I were awake. I watched sitting up on my bunk as Thalia was brushing Gabby's long brown hair after giving the little girl a shower, her voice humming a soft tune as she gently pulled the brush down a river of brown/black hair. She almost looked mother like, an image of what she could've been if she hadn't joined the Hunters. Then a thought came to me, this is how it was when she and Luke found Annabeth.

_Annabeth_.

My eyes instantly slammed shut as an image of Annabeth popped into my mind. This would happen frequently, but only once awhile would it take its toll on my mental and emotional state. I shook my head slightly and opened my eyes to see Thalia brushing Gabby's hair again, the sight momentarily calming my nerves but it was only temporary. Slowly my mind began to send signals that my body was to sleep, and after today's events, I didn't have the will power to argue. My vision began to dim, the image of Thalia and Gabby slowly fading until all I saw was a black abyss. When I was finally in full sleep mode, I had my first nightmare on my first night back at camp.

_I found myself at Camp, back when it was still Camp Half-Blood. The surrounding landscape bore the scars of battle between Roman Demigods and Greek Demigods but at that moment, both warring factions were standing still side by side as they made a walk way towards an amazing statue: The Athena Parthenos. Torches were lit all around the Camp and battle flags and cabin flags were held low as both Chiron and Lupa walked through the walk way, both of their faces stoic but only Chiron had tears flowing down his cheeks from his eyes. I then noticed that the Hunters and Amazons were there too, same with the entire Olympian council with Hades and Hestia included. All of their faces were grim and full of sadness, but I didn't know why. Then a new group walked forward, in it were Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, Piper, Grover, Coach Hedge, Clarissa, Chris, Connor, and Travis, their faces also were full of pain and sadness. Next came the entire Athena Cabin, all of them carrying logs in their arms as they approached the statue of Athena. _

_This was beginning to freak me out, what was going on this dream?_

_Then a new set of people walked up, people that I never thought I would see in this dream. Dr. Chase and his wife both walked down the walk way with their two sons walking alongside them, all four of their faces covered in tears. When they reached the base of the statue, I finally saw why the Athena Cabin was carrying logs. At the foot of the statue was a make shift funeral pyre, unlit but ready to use. My mind started to kick into overdrive, what was going on here? Why was I dreaming this?_

_Suddenly it was my father walking down the pathway and he wasn't alone. Wrapped around his arm was a silent teary eyed Athena, her usual white Greek dress was in black. I was about to rush forward and make myself known, just to wake up from this dream but what I saw next made me stop in my tracks and my heart stop cold in mid beat. The last person to walk down the walk way was me, a younger version of me. My face showed no sign of its old happy side; instead it showed what I showed to people now: a crushed man filled with pain, anger, and sorrow. In my younger versions arm was a big bundle covered in white cloth, a sudden sickening feeling forming in my heart as I watched my old self reach the funeral pyre and laid the bundle down on top of the wooden surface. My old self then peeled the cloth away and my heart shattered into pieces. There, lying on the funeral pyre was Annabeth's body._

_The entire Camp looked down for a moment, most of the Greek campers now shedding tears while the Romans bowed their head in respect towards the fallen daughter of Athena. Chiron closed his eyes and more tears flowed down his cheeks while Athena, Thalia, Rachel, Piper, Hazel, and even Clarissa began to cry. One by one they passed by Annabeth's body and said their farewells, next was Dr. Chase and his wife and kids, the four of them crying and saying their last words before making way for Athena who just stood there silently, her own stormy grey eyes staring down at her dead daughter with pain...and regret. She said nothing, only bending down and gently kissing Annabeth's forehead before walking off with fresh tears cascading down her face. Then it was the entire Athena Cabin stepped forward and said their last goodbyes also before bringing back Dr. Chase and Athena to place a grey shroud with a symbol of an owl with two spears crossed in an "X" and a Greek Helmet in the background over body. _

_After doing that, all of them stepped back as Chiron __trotted forward and spoke, "We have survive countless wars, yet with each end, every loss gets harder to overcome. We have lost friends, brothers, sisters, and in some cases, children and grandchildren." Chiron glanced over towards the Olympians who had their heads bowed, a sense of pain and even guilt emanating from them as Chiron continued, "This war has brought both sides of Demigods together, but at a terrible price. So many were sacrificed to not only stop Gaea and the Giants but to show us that: United, we cannot be beaten. Divided, we falter. A grudge held on for so long, finally put to rest, but it has cost the best and the brightest to ease the swelling. Let us, in memory and honor, stand strong and united for the fallen. To rebuild as one, and to live as one Camp. Today, there is no Greeks or Romans. There is only, Demigods. Half-Bloods. Heroes."_

_The Centaur glanced down at Annabeth's body and a small smile appeared on his lips, "I remember it clearly, when Annabeth first arrived at Camp. She was dirty, tired, full of scrapes and bruises, but she never gave up on trying to run back up hill to save her friends. She would never give up, always coming up with a plan to create a solution to a problem. Her integrity, her intelligence, her wisdom, shall never be forgotten by those who knew her and to those who look up to her. Seven half-bloods shall answer the call...but out of the seven. She was the true Hero of Olympus. Rest in peace Annabeth, go to Elysium."_

_Upon his last words, Athena and Dr. Chase grabbed hold of the shroud and gently placed it over Annabeth's body. Once it was completely covering her, Athena broke into deep sobs, a sight that no one had ever seen before. They both stepped back as the younger version of me stepped forward towards Annabeth's shroud covered body and gently peeled back the part of the shroud that was covering her entire head. _

_I watched as my younger self placed two drachmas on top of her closed eyelids before leaning down to kiss her forehead. The younger version of me then stood back up and covered her face again before grabbing a lit torch from one of the Athena campers. For a while, I watched myself just standing there as the younger me kept staring at her body before shoving the torch into the base of the pyre. A small spark of fire began to burn from the spot where the torch was placed but it wasn't long before the flames managed to work upwards to Annabeth's body. _

_To the right of young Percy walked up my fellow Praetor's at the time, Jason and Reyna. Both of them placed a hand on my shoulder before reaching out and placing the Legion's standard: The Eagle Fulminata, right next to Annabeth's pyre. Then, as if it was rehearsed, Jason began to speak his eulogy, "Romans, Greeks, Olympians, fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters. Let your strength guide the fallen. Let them find the path into the green fields. Let them arrive unto the place of heroes, upon the wings of the eagle of the ninth."_

_Then it was total silence, no more words except for the crackling sounds of fire as the flames engulfed the entire funeral pyre. Grey smoke drifted up into the air as the dark sky parted just a little bit to allow a ray sun light to shine upon Annabeth's burning body. _

_Annabeth's funeral...a memory that I wanted to forget so bad. _

_Even though I was just an unseen presence in the memory/nightmare/dream, I felt as if I was reliving that day all over again. From the shadows I watched as one by one the entire camp began to disperse until it was only I, Athena, Dr. Chase, Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Rachel, and Poseidon that waste left standing in front of the flames. Grover and Thalia walked up next to me and each placed a hand on my shoulders but I didn't seem to notice. From my rear right, wept Athena who was crying on Dr. Chase's shoulder while he himself was letting his own tears fall._

_Nightmares were usually about ghosts or being chased through the woods by a monster, but what I was seeing right before me was much, much worse. Slowly, everything began to dissolve until it was only my younger self and the burning pyre; the landscape all around was pitch black. Suddenly the fire died out with the pyre, Annabeth's body, and the younger version of myself disappearing. I looked around wondering what was happening until I felt a burning sensation on my skin. Looking down, I saw that I was on fire, strapped down on a burning pyre as past enemies of mine gathered around me. My body struggled to break free but my strength was fading fast. _

_"Well, well, well, the mighty Percy Jackson bound and helpless as he lays burning on his pyre," said a familiar cold voice that made time stop. Slowly, I looked down to the foot of the pyre to see Kronos, in Luke's body, standing there with his gold eyes and wicked grin, "So glad you can finally join us."_

_"Kronos! I thought you were destroyed by the Crothean!?" I yelled, still struggling to break free, "Why are you here!?"_

_Kronos laughed, "Oh I'm gone alright but a part of me still remains in your memories."_

_"Whatever, now what do you want?"_

_"Oh nothing really," he said moving towards the side of the pyre, "I just want to rub something in your face, I mean, this is a nightmare after all."_

_I blinked, confused as he snapped his fingers to summon something. My eyes traveled to his right to see a bound Annabeth, a very much alive Annabeth with scars on her body and face. Instantly I began to struggle more as Luke/Kronos walked around her, his fingers caressing her cheek as she whimpered at his touch. The fire around me intensified as Kronos unleashed his scythe and grinned evilly, "Such a shame you lost her once...now you will lose her again!"_

_Annabeth's eyes widen as the sickening sound of metal going through flesh was heard. My mouth opened in and endless wail as Annabeth's head dropped down, a metal and bronze blade slowly withdrawing from her chest. I struggled more and more as Kronos lifted her body over his shoulder and opened up a hole on the already pitch black floor, "A fitting place to bury a hero."_

_Kronos laughed evilly and threw Annabeth's body down the pit into Tartarus then turned to look at me and smirked, "Always helpless to save the ones you love."_

_Suddenly all around me were my friends: Nico, Thalia, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel. All of them were bound just like Annabeth except on the bottom of their feet were stakes that were used for burning. Kronos snapped his fingers again and another old enemy appeared, the Minotaur, with a torch in his massive hands. Without warning, he threw the torch into the stakes and all I could do was struggle feebly and watch as my friends were burned alive. Their screams penetrating my skull as I myself began to burn like them._

_They yelled my name for me to save them but I could do nothing. Everything was fading; I was losing to the flames that were eating away at me. As a last ditch effort, I yelled, a yell in defiance into everything I had just seen. Then, before my vision became dark, I began to shake, like I was being shaken from side to side. My vision was getting clearer as the flames surrounding me began to boil back and a figure appeared sitting on my chest, Gabby. _

_She looked down at me and blinked before pointing and touching the tip of my nose, "Wake up."_

With a start, my eyes snapped open as I tried to sit up but there was pressure on my chest as Gabby laid there curled up into a ball. She looked peaceful, just there sleeping on my chest while sucking on her thumb; it was an adorable sight to say the least. Gently, I lifted her off my chest and placed her on my left side before getting up from my bed. It was early morning, I'd say four in the morning, as the sky was still dark out from the Cabin window.

Not wanting to wake the others up, I willed my body to stand up from my bed slowly as I cracked my neck and stretched out my back to ease the stiffness of my back muscles. That and I noticed that my entire body was drenched in sweat, a side effect from my nightmare.

Looking to clear my mind up a bit, I slipped on my hidden blade gauntlets and headed out of Cabin Three. As soon as I stepped outside, the cold morning air made contact with my damp skin causing me to have shivers go up and down my spine. Silently, I closed the door behind me and proceeded down the steps as I made my way towards the Coliseum. Even early in the morning, the entire camp was bustling with activity as shops and vendors endured the late night/early morning shifts. Here and there were rows and rows of Hermes and Mercury children as I walked down the strip leading towards the Coliseum.

After traversing through the pathway of vendors, I finally made it to the Coliseum. Just like the one in the original Rome, this one was just as massive as its Italian counterpart. Giant archways covered the buildings circular design, how they managed to create such a wonder without any children of Athena was still a mystery to me. If the outside was a wonder then the inside was a complete fantasy. Walking through one of many tunnels and into the center stage was if I was walking back into a period of time when this was a common thing for Ancient Romans.

The only off settling thing was the eerie feeling that the building held when it was completely empty. But that quickly vanished when the sound of metal slashing through cotton and straw echoed throughout the entire structure. My eyes darted everywhere, searching for the source where the sounds were coming from until a glint of metal caught my eye. As I made my way towards the glint, I made out two distinct shapes moving in the shadows, glints of metal appearing with each movement. They were people, a male and a female, and they were sparring in the dark part of the Coliseum where the fading moonlight could not reach them. Slash, block, counter slash, parry, there was no hesitation between them as they moved fluidly in both offense and defense.

I kept watching for several minutes until the female figure knocked the male's sword out of his hand and was forced to surrender with the females sword tip pressed against his throat. Both of them stayed like that for a couple of seconds before the female lowered her blade and spoke, "You're getting better but you're gonna have to practice on your own more before you can beat me in a simple spar."

The male grinned, "Whatever babe, I let you win. That's what guys do with their girlfriends so their feelings won't get hurt."

Those voices...I knew who they were. A laugh came out from both of them as they stepped forward in what seemed like a quick kiss before turning in my direction. Immediately they stopped cold and raised their weapons at me, the familiar female speaking to me, "Who are you?"

My arms folded across my chest and answered, "I thought fellow Praetors were supposed to be non-hostile to each other, Reyna."

Reyna stepped into the moonlight, "Percy? What are you doing here?"

Beautiful as always, Reyna held herself like a warrior queen, it always confused me as to why she wasn't the Queen of the Amazons but then again I had seen why Hylla won that title. She was as how I remembered her, long black hair in a pony tail that was placed over her left shoulder, her smooth lightly tanned skin made her look like part model part fighter. Her blue eyes seemed to be more icy and soul piercing than ever, whoever had her as a girlfriend was a lucky one. Then from shadows emerged her said boyfriend: Leo. Now that he was out of his work clothes, I noticed that he had filled out in just two years. He was now looking like a soldier encased in a blacksmiths body that most children of Hephaestus had developed during their years at the forge. Muscles finally appeared on his arms while fresh bruises and past scars littered his biceps and on his face.

They were an odd couple, but they balanced each other out.

Leo wrapped an arm around Reyna and grinned, "Sup man, couldn't sleep?"

I nodded as I leaned against a wooden dummy, "Not entirely. Sleep came easy to me, but being back at camp caused me to have nightmares. Nightmares that I don't want to have again. How about you two? Couldn't sleep?"

This time it was Reyna who answered, "No we do this every day. We wake up early in the morning and we come here to the Coliseum so I can help Leo practice on his swordsmanship."

"That's what she calls it," replied Leo, "I call it boot camp."

Reyna rolled her eyes and gently elbowed Leo in the ribs. Leo in return, smiled and tickled her side which caused her to giggle on contact. A soft smile formed on my lips as they acted cute in front of me, "Get a room you two. You both have plenty of time before the morning breakfast horn blows."

Both Leo and Reyna blushed a deep crimson as they pulled away slightly, "Sorry man, but I can't help being a total goofball when I'm around her."

My eyebrows rose slightly, "Aren't you always a goofball when it comes to women?"

"No, that's completely different. That's my 'Team Leo' phase and that's only for hot chicks," He then looked at Reyna and smiled, "But when I'm with her, I'm her goofball...and the reason I keep sane."

Never before have I seen Reyna blush so hard. She was finally in love and happy with someone, who knew it would be Leo to sweep her off her feet. Seeing them like that made me think of when Annabeth and I would always act like that around each other.

Suddenly Leo cleared his throat, "Hello? Dude earth to Percy." I snapped out of my thoughts and was met with a concerned looking Leo and Reyna, "You okay dude?"

Forcing a smile, I replied with a slight lie, "Yeah...yeah I'm okay. You both just remind me of me and...Annabeth."

Reyna pursed her lips, as the Roman daughter of a war goddess, she an Annabeth had a rocky yet strong friendship, "Percy, Annabeth was a strong warrior, she wouldn't want you to be upset all the time...she would want you to move on."

"That's easier said than done Reyna...," I looked at them as I walked over to a nearby bench, "It's scary to love again when you failed the first time. Not everyone heals and moves on."

"Yeah but-"

"Reyna, if you lost Leo, would you be able to move on?" I asked her as I sat down on the bench and looked her straight in the eye, "Gods forbid anything like that happening...but would you, can you move on? After growing up and having your first and second crush turn you down and finally finding someone after the first two loved someone else?"

She returned my stare with one of her own before averting eyes off to the side and kept silent, I could tell that I had struck a nerve deep inside her, "My thoughts exactly, and the help of the Love Goddess doesn't help me out either."

Her face scrunched up in an irritated look as she remembered her own encounter with Aphrodite's Roman form many years ago, "Don't get me started with Venus...always meddling in relationships."

"At least she hasn't made your love story a tragic one," My mind instantly flashed back to when I was thirteen and I had gone on a quest with Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Zoe to save Artemis and Annabeth from the Titan Atlas. Just before we went into Hephaestus' junkyard, both Ares and Aphrodite decided to stop by and have a little chat with me about my feelings for Annabeth and how Annabeth and I were her next Romeo and Juliet. "She told me personally that she would see to it that my love life with Annabeth would be filled with surprises."

Leo scratched the back of his neck and looked up at the sky, "Wow...never knew Aphrodite to be, well cruel. I always thought she was like Piper. Charming but also helpful."

"Piper is nothing like her mother," replied Reyna, "She knows how it feels like to have your heart played with. That's why she helps people fall in love instead shattering them. I thank her for helping you to finally ask me out."

A huge grin formed on Leo's face, his cheeks slightly turning red, "Well how could I ask you out without her help? A goofy son of Hephaestus, who was possessed and blew up New Rome, asking out the mighty Praetor of Camp Jupiter? It was scandalous! But so worth it."

Both of them were about to kiss but stopped when I cleared my throat, a small smile appearing on my lips, "Oh get a room you two. I didn't come back to camp just to see you two make out."

They both blushed but ended up laughing and few minutes later, I found myself laughing with them too. Leo calmed down after laughing for a few minutes before asking me a question that slightly troubled me, "Hey Percy, you really think that we'll be in another war soon?"

All laughing coming from me stopped entirely as I focused my eyes to the ground. Silence followed from the three of us as they waited for an answer, "I don't know Leo. As far as I know, this Crothean could only be going after Primals and Olympians one by one; I don't think he has built an army...yet."

"He could though," said Reyna as she sat next to me on the bench followed by Leo sitting next to her, "He's mutating and creating new monsters from Greek and Roman myths. Who knows what he could be actually planning. For all we know he could be mustering up a force right now that can challenge the Olympians and Camp Olympus. Do the Primals have an army of their own?"

"Who knows," I said shrugging my shoulders, "But my mission is to stop him...then I can finally rest from all this fighting."

Reyna raised one of her eye brows along with a questioning look, "What do you mean 'I can finally rest from all this fighting'? You don't think you're gonna die in this war are you?"

Again, I kept silent for a while, not even bothering to look at her as she closed her eyes and sighed, "Percy, you were gone for two years. Your friends, your parents, we all thought you were never coming back or even worse, dead. We all miss Annabeth, but we don't want to lose you again."

My eyes closed as a soft tired sigh slipped from my parted lips, "I'm tired Reyna, I'm tired. For seven years I have trained and fought in countless battles and led demigods in two wars. All I want is peace, to live the remainder of my life as what it would've been if I wasn't a half-blood: normal. But the fates can't grant me that. So now all I can do is pray that, if there is another war, that this will be the last war I ever fight in. If that's the only way I can truly achieve peace, then so be it."

"Percy-"

"There is nothing left to say Reyna," I glanced over to her then back to the ground, "If it does come to war...I will accomplish my mission, even if it kills me."

Silence only followed my words afterwards, but I couldn't belly but feel that I had just foreshadowed something that would happen in the future. The three of us talked some more before they both headed off to Reyna's Praetor quarters near the senate building. Seeing that there was nothing else to do at the Coliseum, I exited out of the grand building and made my way over to the spot where I deemed as my favorite back when it was still Camp Half-Blood. The paved road quickly turned into sand beneath my boots as trudge along the beach that spilled out into the Atlantic Ocean. Its morning waves lightly washed up onto the shore as I walked alongside it, the cool early morning ocean breeze rushing past me as the first few hours of twilight appeared in the dark morning sky.

Strangely the moon was still out, but that didn't beat what waited for me up ahead. As I walked along the shore, I felt a familiar presence swoosh past me as a white owl landed just a few yards away from me on the sand. It hooted and turned its head to the side, horizontally, before flapping its wings once and then folding them behind its back. "Fancy seeing you at camp Athena."

The owl hooted again and spread its wings wide before glowing in an orb of bright light. When the glowing had ceased, there standing before me was a teenage looking Athena in her Greek chiton and flowing black hair that was slightly curled, "Not many people can sense the presence of God much less survive the sight of their divine form."

"I'm not what I used to be Athena," my eyes zeroed in on a pendant hanging around her neck. It had an engraving of a Trident surrounded by an oncoming wave: A gift from Poseidon. "And apparently you aren't the same Athena as before. Three thousand years and your maiden will power breaks under my father's charms. How nice."

Athena raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes back at me, her arms crossing over her chest while her hip stuck out a bit as she placed all of her wait on the same leg, "I sense disapproval in your voice Percy, you don't think that Poseidon and I should be together?"

"You're right, you two shouldn't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't want me and Annabeth together, why should I accept the fact that you and my father are together?" Athena uncrossed her arms and let them fall back to her sides as I stood my ground, my eyes never leaving hers, "You hated that your daughter, your pride and joy, was dating a spawn from the sea god. I was a mistake that wasn't suppose to exist and because of the Titan prophecy as well as my fatal flaw, you thought that I would get Annabeth killed."

She clenched her hands into fists as a grey glow began to emit around her body, her eyes staring daggers into mine as I continued to hold my ground, "And I was right, because of you my daughter is dead! I never should've have aloud you two to be together! It's your fault that she's dead!"

Suddenly, I felt something snap within my brain, like a wire in a bomb if the wrong one was snipped. My eyes narrowed even more as a pulsating blue light began glow around me. I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as tiny blue streaks of lightning crackled around me. Even my messy hair seemed to get messier as they shifted from waving in the wind to standing up in spikes. "No Athena...it's your fault that Annabeth is dead."

The glow around me then shifted into a wind type aura, the sudden updraft of the wind causing my hair to stay in its new spikey state. Upon seeing this, Athena lost her concentration, her stormy grey eyes opening wide as the blue wind aura surrounding me began shine brighter, "W-what are you talking about? How could I have possibly kill my own daughter!?"

"For the Goddess of Wisdom," I muttered, "You sure are clueless when it comes to the truth."

Athena growled and thrusted out her right arm, the palm of her hand formed an orb of wind and light but it quickly expanded into a pole. Soon the light died and where the pole of light once was, her spear was in its place and pointed right at me, "Mind your tone Perseus. I have no means to strike you down but I will if you provoke me. Poseidon will be upset but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

I scoffed and shook my head, throwing my head back and let loose a laugh that wasn't like the ones I used to do, "I'm gone for two years, and still you Olympians haven't changed. Still the same old arrogant and prideful pricks that history said you were. Pathetic, really and truly pathetic."

The Goddess of Wisdom raised her spear and channeled her energy into it as she prepared to throw it straight into my chest, her eyes burning with rage, "That is the last straw Perseus!"

She threw and let go of the spear, a perfect release, but it was stopped by another hand grabbing the center of its bronze staff. We both looked to see the owner of that hand emerge from a wall of floating sea mist, his sea green eyes looking back and forth at Athena and I before speaking, "Athena, Percy, I hope I'm not interrupting your bonding time together."

"Poseidon, tell your son to show some respect," She took back her spear from my father and made it disappear in cloud of grey smoke before crossing her arms across her chest again with a murderous look on her face, "Also, he has to apologize for trying to pin the blame on Annabeth's death on me."

Poseidon glanced over at me, his eyes observing me as the sudden change of my hair and the wind aura disappeared upon his arrival, "I'm guessing that you know about Athena and I being in a relationship."

"Yes I do," I replied, never taking my eyes off of Athena's, "I also don't approve, but hey what I say doesn't matter. It's not like you Gods follow what I say anyways. Not to mention that I smell the stench of the ocean on her."

Athena yelled in anger and lunged forward but my father pulled her back trying to calm her down. When he managed to get her under control, he looked back at me with an exhasperated look, "Why are you acting like this Percy? You disappear for two years then come back like nothing has happened. You blame Athena for Annabeth's death and treat her like she's nothing. What do you have against her?"

"What do I have against her?" I felt that sudden anger return at full force. My hand dug into my pocket and fished out small silver circle clutched tight within the palm of my hand. "What do I have against her? This is what I have against your precious Wisdom Goddess!"

I flung the tiny silver circle in front of them as it began to glow a faint red against the sand. Poseidon crouched down and attentively picked it up, dusting it off with his fingers as he took a close look at it, "What is this?"

"Give it to Athena," I said in a murderous tone, "She knows what it is."

He glanced at me for a quick second, contemplating my advice before handing it over to Athena. She gently took the object in her hand and instantly paled at the sight of it, "No...it can't be..."

"What is it Athena?" Asked Poseidon with a concerned look on his face, "Do you know what it is?"

"Oh she knows what it is Poseidon," I saw my father flinched when I decided to use his name instead of calling him "dad" or "father", "She gives it personally to the greatest of her children...and it's been going on since Ancient Romans sacked her beloved Parthenon and stole her most beloved fucking statue."

Athena looked up at Poseidon and then at me, her face showing no signs of anger only fear while her eyes shined with guilt and regret, "That wasn't me! It was my Roman form! Minerva!"

"I could give two shits if it was your damn Roman form! Athena, Minerva, same fucking person!" I yelled as the blue wind aura and the spikey hair returned, "You would give that coin, the Mark of Athena, to the bravest of your children in hopes of finding your lost sacred statue! Hundreds and I mean hundreds of your sons and daughters never returned from their quest! All because of what? You had a little bitch fit over the Romans downgrading you from War Goddess status and giving it to Bellona."

I saw her close her eyes and looked away as she closed her fingers over the coin encasing it inside her fist as tears began to streak down her cheek, "And every single one of your kids that was given that coin from you didn't want to go on the stupid quest. It was suicide. But your little pep talk about 'You are nothing to me if you don't go' made it more like a guilt trip."

My father looked over at Athena who was looking down at the sand as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "Is this true Athena?" She kept silent, not speaking a single word. Only a nod was his only answer received, "How come I've never heard about this? How come none of the others have heard of this?"

"Because it her hatred of the Romans that incited to first demigod civil war. The first civil war was orchestrated by the children of Athena and when that failed, she would give them a coin; a mark that would send the chosen child to clues on where to find the statue and bring it back home to the Parthenon. But every time they went that quest, they never returned," I pointed at Athena's closed hand that was holding the coin and let loose the anger I was holding back, "That coin was Annabeth's, given to her by you. As Athena or Minerva. She pleaded and prayed to you for months when Zeus closed off Olympus and what did she get as an answer to her prayers? THE MARK OF ATHENA! SHE TOLD YOU THAT SHE HAD TO LOOK FOR ME AND WORK ON THE ARGO II BUT YOU THREATENED TO DISOWN HER IF SHE DIDN'T FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS! SHE WENT ON THAT QUEST BECAUSE YOU FORCED HER TO! YOU EVEN TOOK AWAY THE POWER OF HER INVISIBALITY HAT, AN ITEM THAT WOULD HAVE SERVED HER WELL WHEN WE REACHED ROME! SHE HAD TO DO IT ON HER OWN! WITH A BROKEN LEG AND FACING YOUR MORTAL ENEMY THAT HATED YOU BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT A MORTAL WOMAN COULD WEAVE BETTER THAN YOU!"

My words washed over her as she stumbled back weeping from the force of my anger. Poseidon tried to calm down the waves of the ocean as the rage coming off from me was affecting the tide. Bits of sand began to swirl around me as the aura of blue wind began to glow brighter and stronger while the little streaks of lightning surrounding me crackled louder and louder, "WE FELL INTO TARTARUS JUST BECAUSE WE FOUND YOUR STUPID STATUE! WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF ANNABETH HADNT RCIEVED YOUR STUPID MARK! FACE IT ATHENA, YOUR DAUGHTER, MY GIRLFRIEND, DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I let loose a defining roar sending the tide to rush up the shore at full force. Poseidon thankfully diverted it upward as a two hundred foot wave shot up into the sky as he struggled to keep at bay. Thunder boomed in the sky but the sky wasn't dark. Lightning flashed all around me as a miniature hurricane formed around me along with the wind aura that shooting upward in an updraft. My mind was too clouded in anger but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this was new. It wasn't like the usual blue glow and the combination of a male and female voice but also something along the lines of that. When Chaos first trained me, he told me that once my training was complete, he would grant me new powers and a new form that would make me stronger than I was before. He called it my Primal form, a form so powerful that it was ranked second to only Chaos but he also told me that I had even deeper hidden power inside of me. Maybe this was it, because it was nothing like I have never felt before.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and the sudden power surge vanished. My hair fell back down to its normal state as did the sand swirling around me in the air. The mini hurricane and wind aura disappeared too as the power ceased. With a huff, I looked over my shoulder to see Chaos staring back at me with calm yet concerned look on his face, "Breathe Percy, you're holding your breath."

With everything going on I hadn't notice that I had been holding my breath in. Slowly, I released it in an calm gush of air from lips, my entire body as well as my mind immediately relaxing, "Chaos, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed that you were in distress so I came here to see what was wrong," he said looking at me concerned, "You're suppose to hunt down the Crothean not destroy Camp Olympus."

"Why are you really here Chaos," answered my father, an icy stare shooting out of his eyes towards my mentor.

Chaos merely raised his eye brow at my father and crossed his arms behind his back, "I came here to Earth for two reasons: one was to speak with Zeus regarding an important matter. Two was to ensure that my Assassin was okay. Do I need to say more?"

Poseidon clenched his teeth and spoke through them, "That would be all, Lord Chaos. But next time I suggest you leave family quarrels between family."

"Family?" He said tilting his head to side slightly, "Family you say? Since when was the last time you treated Percy as family? More importantly, when was the last time you treated him as your son?"

"Says the one who has no sons so he takes others instead," retorted my father with his hands clenched into fists, "What right do you have to be his father?"

Chaos simply shrugged his shoulders and turned away walking back towards the camp. A black vortex swirling in cosmic dust appeared right before him but he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I have no right to be his father Poseidon, but I was there for him when he needed support. I trained him and mentored him while you hooked up with the mother of his dead girlfriend. Think about that before you ask me if I have the right to be Percy's father."

The look on my father's face was priceless as the three of us watched Chaos disappear into the vortex. Slowly, I turned back to face my father and Athena, my eyes switching back and forth casually to either one of them, "So this is how it ends up...it started off with Annabeth and I falling for each other, and it ends up with the mother and father finishing what the son and daughter started. Why did I ever come back?"

I turned back to them and silently made my way back towards the camp, two pairs of eyes bearing into the back of my skull as I inched farther and farther away from them. Once I reached the part where the grass met the sand, I looked over my shoulder to see Poseidon walking into the ocean with Athena watching him disappear beneath the waves. She then looked up at the twilight covered sky and held Annabeth's silver coin to her chest, a soft sob escaping her lips as the reality of my words began to wash over her again and again.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
